The Four Kingdoms
by ChazlylButterworth
Summary: In a world separated into four kingdoms and ruled by four kings, war is forever in the foreseeable future. But will the strange happenings of a teacher, a huntress, a warrior and a princess change the fate of the Four Kingdoms? Medieval AU
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to Chapter 1! **

_Almost every chapter will be in a different POV, and almost always in the female perspective unless I see a need for the King's POV's :) Enjoy. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Levy<em>**.

She hadn't thought that her life would change so drastically, so quickly. One moment she was in the middle of her studies within the confinements of the Temple of the Purities. Reading a large book in the library, oil lamp burning beside her, finding fascinating truths about Herbology. She remembered her other hand frantically writing down notes beside her on some parchment. The ink was running down her fingers. She remembered because when she itched her cheek, ink was smudged there.

It was roughly midnight when she heard yelling, she looked up from the book quick enough to see the library door get kicked open. She widened her eyes, she didn't know who the person was or who they thought they were, but she felt infuriated knowing someone kicked down the door of such a sacred place. _And in the Temple of the Purities for that matter! _She remembered thinking. She stood slowly, her eyes were still adjusting to the new light around her. They were holding large lanterns, their faces shadowed by the hoods that covered them.

She worryingly looked around, "Who are you, may I ask?"

"Levy," she spoke silently from the door. Lead Purity, Porlyusica said behind the men. Her red eyes looked full of sorrow as she silently swayed between the men in front of Levy. "I wish I could've come to you earlier my dear. But… I couldn't." She sighed, "They're going to take you to their Kingdom. You have to go with them Levy, and do not ask them any questions whilst you ride. Do you understand child?"

"Porlyusica…" Levy whispered, "I don't understand."

"Hurry, woman." A man grumbled, "The King wants her in the Kingdom's territory by midday tomorrow. We have to get moving."

Porlyusica put her hand to her mouth and nodded slowly, "Stay well, child." She held Levy's hand and put something in her palm. Giving her a stern gaze before the man beside her gathered up all of her books from the desk and threw it in Levy's arms hurriedly. Levy widened her eyes as one of them shoved a cloak in her arms too, her cloak.

She was frozen in thought as she was dragged down the long halls of the temple. She didn't struggle until she passed Asuka peeping around the door that led to the chambers. Asuka ran from the door, colliding into Levy. Levy was shocked when one of the guards grabbed her, she moved quickly. Slapping his hand away and holding Asuka in her arms. "If you hurt her then I will not come with you at all. Can't you see she's worried?" She rolled her eyes, she juggled the books and notes in her arms as she held Asuka close. "Asuka is my student, and I am going to say goodbye to her, understand?"

They all grumbled, but one smiled semi-kindly and mumbled, "Just don't take forever, Purity."

Levy nodded, as she kneeled in front of Asuka she put on her cloak, and rolled up parchment. "I have no idea why I am leaving, quite honestly I am still getting used to the idea. But you have to continue studying, Asuka, promise me?"

"But Miss Levy! We were going to read the story of Hercules and the Lion together tomorrow." Asuka whimpered.

Levy felt a pang of guilt, she had indeed promised such a thing. She sighed and smiled sadly, trying not to cry. "You know where it is in my room, you can keep it. A goodbye gift from me." She stroked the child's cheek, "You're the most promising student I have ever had the pleasure to teach, Asuka." Kissing the little girl's cheek, Levy stood again. "Be brave, everything will be fine." Levy knew she was trying to be brave for the child, but she was almost to the point of tears. She could feel them threatening to spill over.

Asuka cried in the hallway as Levy was dragged out of the stable door of the Temple of the Purities. One of them pulled her hood up, telling her to keep it up. She nodded, and suddenly she was told to sit in an old cart full of hay and bags. Her bags. They have been in her room.

"We left a few books, the kid might find that book you were talking about." The same man from earlier said quickly, pushing her on their ride. They connected the cart to the horse and all got on. For the first time, she had time to count them. Four. There were four of them.

They took twenty minutes to get out of the grounds of the Purities. Leaving through the front gate without a batter of their eyelids. Levy sighed deeply, clutching her notes to her chest. She was told to not ask anything. But the questions sure enough burned in her mind and throat. She looked at the four men, two were in the cart with her. One drinking from a hip-flask and the other was carving something with a small knife. She looked over her shoulder to the two in the front, one looked a lot smaller than the other. Young, though she couldn't fully judge how from his position and the light that was given from the moon.

She looked up to the shining orb in the sky, it had been three years since she had it outside the walls of the Temple. It had always been beautiful to her, completely intriguing. If not nostalgic. Its silver shine was stunning, it gave her goosebumps just thinking about how it gave the world light, how it stayed in the sky and the energy it gave to this wondrous world. She found herself smiling, although in a way she knew she shouldn't have been. Most would be crying, screaming for help. But for some reason, she didn't. She didn't feel frightened. She may be in a state of shock, and soon will start doing just that. But for that moment, she lapped up the light of the moon for as long as she could. For as long as she was outside.

She might not be able to see it for a while.

She did not ask questions, still. She kept her mouth shut, not speaking to the men at all. They seemed surprised that she had followed the hurried orders of Porlyusica and not ran her mouth. Possibly, they were just looking for a chance to fight her. Smack her in the face, maybe even pin her down and try and authorities themselves with her body. She wouldn't allow them the privilege. She won't allow anyone the privilege.

She remembered, however, falling asleep at some point. Her day of studying and straining her eyes behind an oil lamp in the dark, had finally caught up too her. She found a soft spot on the hay, resting her head on it just for a moment she easily fell into unconsciousness.

Unfortunately, her sleep did not last too long. Or at least, that is what it felt like. In reality, she had been asleep for hours. She was shaken awake by the nicer man of the four, who told her to get moving because they were about to horse ride the rest of the way to the Kingdom. She groggily got up from the cart and was helped down by another mask man who practically threw her onto a horse. She wondered whilst still being half asleep, where on earth they got these horses from. She still didn't fully understand, even now.

Whilst being in an exhausted state, she broke the one rule she promised not to break. She asked a question in a low mumbling voice, her voice being as tired as her body. "Where did the horses come from?"

The tallest man was the one who slapped her. His hand was covered with a leather glove, accessorised with large metal rings. The studded rings pierced through her lip and cheek. Causing both to become cut and raw. She whimpered quietly, waking up completely from the solid slap. She bowed her head and mumbled, "Apologies, I didn't mean to seem rude."

The same man was about to slap her again, but the man who was nicer than the others stopped him. "Too many bruises on her face will make his Majesty angered, Jose. We haven't long until we are supposed to be back in The Kingdom of Metal, and I do not plan or wish too be late. Do you?"

The man who was named Jose grumbled under his breath, she didn't need to see his face to know that he was glaring both at the other hooded man and herself. He jabbed a finger into her direction, "Another peep from you, and I will make you so sore in ye' arse that you won't be able to sing 'amazing grace' quick enough. You understand, you pint sized bitch?"

This time the other hooded man did not stop him. She nodded and sighed, clenching her hands around the rope that was tied around the horses neck. She suddenly realised what the nicer man had said… The Kingdom of Metal…

_Oh dear gods help me. _

She had heard many stories about The Kingdom of Metal. The Kingdom was nestled in the large forest of Eden, miles away from the Temple of the Purities, all the other Kingdoms were a few days ride away. It held the reputation for being the most dangerous Kingdom of its kind. The King himself was one for the story books. He was the eldest son of King Metalicana Redfox, who had died a few years prior after fighting to the death against the King of Lightning, Ivan Dreyar who had also died due to the battle. The current King had bestowed the throne after proving he had his father's powers. To be able to control and make his body into metal. A magic that was known to be selective in their users.

So of course to know the eldest son had this _gift_ the Kingdom thought him to be the new messiah.

Levy never thought to learn his name, she never thought she would ever face him. She was against the very idea of meeting him, in fact, even three years prior whilst on the run, she made sure she never went through the forest. Even once. To go to the Kingdom of Metal, was to put a death mark on your forehead. Unless the King wanted you out of the Kingdom, you were never to leave. Which worried her the most.

The current King of the Kingdom of Metal, was the man responsible for her village being burned to the ground. For her parents deaths. His men slaughtered them all, raping the woman and taking the children. It was magical how she even managed to escape from there. No food, no water. How did she survive? She questioned herself.

Oh yes… the red haired warrior who saved her, fed her, watered her. They met only briefly for one night, but she survived because of that rain filled clouded night. They talked about their destinations. The red haired warrior showed her the map that would lead her straight to the Temple of the Purities. Saying to her that it was the safest place for someone like her. "Someone who could help people with the power of knowledge," were her words.

The rest was ironically history. She had arrived at the Temple of the Purities a day later. They welcomed her exhausted self with soup and bread, letting her stay for as long as she wanted. And to make herself useful, Levy taught some of the Purities to read and write. Telling them stories from Greek Mythology and Norse Mythology. Soon, Asuka arrived from a woman on the run, just like Levy had been. Bisca had been separated from her husband whilst heavily pregnant, she came to the temple in labour. Several hours later, Asuka had arrived peacefully. Still asleep, cuddled up in her mother's arm.

They both stayed at the temple, Levy soon started to teach Asuka to read and write, whilst also teaching Bisca how to count and write.

Her life for once, was good. She had a purpose. And now, as far as she knew, she didn't have one anymore.

After several hours on horseback, they reached a wall and gate that towered high in the air. Levy had to strain her neck to see the top, and even then she could barely make it out. She surveyed the structure whilst still sitting on her horse, concluding that it was made entirely of metal and brick. Metal spikes stuck out of the wall, as if warning its passerby that if they touched this wall, they were welcoming death itself.

Jose pulled her off the horse, tying her hands together with brute force. He brought up right up to his face, only then did she see him for the first time. Glaring eyes, scars and a large nose. He was an ugly person. He stank like an ugly person, the stench filling her nose like acid. When he smiled, she could see several teeth missing from his mouth. His gums were pale and slimy. The teeth he did have in there, were yellow and rotting.

Levy had never met such a disgusting man. It repelled her to even be in his presence, and she could feel bile rise to the back of her throat.

"The point still stands, if you say anything, I will make you suffer, got that?" His breath was rotten, just like his soul. Levy nodded in understanding, he chuckled. "You scared, little bitch?"

She shook her head no. He laughed loudly, looking straight into her eyes. "You better, because that King in there doesn't take a no for an answer. You do what he says, or he will make your life a lot more hellish than I have the allowance too." He dropped her, she found her feet and glared up at him.

_When I get the chance, you'll be the one I'll hurt first. _

The nicer hooded member, pushed her towards the gate gently as it opened up. "Welcome, to the Kingdom of Metal, Lady McGarden." He said softly.

She felt a gasp escape her throat as the first sight of the city surprised her. Everything was shining. The metal on the floor that acted as a cobbled path extended through the entirety of the city. Switching its direction into smaller paths, but the detail was still the same. The houses were half metal and half brick, gleaming from the rooftops as the new day sun bared down onto it.

And what addled her the most, was the sight of flowers.

The colours red, white and purples bore into her eyes. They surrounded the paths as they all led to the middle of the town, where Levy spotted a statue of a man and a woman. Both beautiful in their own way. The woman was dainty in comparison to the man. She had waving hair and a kind smile. The man also had waving hair, longer than the woman's, even. He had a grin on him that looked cocky and strong.

_The former King and Queen of the Kingdom of Metal_, Levy guessed. _Metalicana and Morgana Redfox. _

She was pushed through the Kingdom, she meanwhile tried to absorb everything she was seeing. The most deadliest Kingdom in Fiore was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. Everyone looked surprised to see her walking through the Kingdom, they bowed to Jose as he passed them. They all look frightened, though they did not look like she had thought. She had imagined dirty people with snide looks in their eyes. She was insanely wrong, it seemed.

They reached the even larger walls of the Palace known as 'The palace of Hades.' Her legs shook as another large gate opened to her. Inside, the flowers were darker. But there were flowers all the same. Most were dark purples and some were black. Though there were a few rogue blue ones occasionally. Trees towered high, almost as tall as the Palace itself. Levy had never known a place to have so many large things within it. She felt like an ant. And to the King, she probably was.

They were met by several Knights. Their armor being black and gleaming, they were also sporting red cloaks that hit the floor. And beside them; a beautiful young woman. The same age as Levy herself. Her hair was like gold in the sun light, and her eyes reminded Levy of the one time she had eaten chocolate. They shined at her, friendly and cosy, was how she would describe this woman at first glance. She wore a dark purple dress that pushed up her lavish cleavage and frayed out on the floor. Her hair was tied in a loose bun, with one of the purple flowers form the garden fed through it. She smiled warmly towards Levy, and bowed.

"Good morning, Lady McGarden." Her voice was sweet and kind, "It is wondrous to finally meet you." She stood straight. "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, ma'am, and I will be looking after you from now on."

_I have a handmaiden? _

The Knights behind Lucy bowed too. One of them, who Levy had to admit was a very attractive man who sported spiked out orange hair and had the most memorable hazel eyes, spoke first. "We shall be taking you to the Great Hall for your audience with the King, M'Lady." He looked to his fellow Knights, "Scorpio, Taurus, you also can come with me. The rest of you are dismissed."

Lucy reached out for Levy's hand, Levy shakily took it. Lucy gave her a worried look, Levy realised how suddenly dizzy she felt. Lucy gave a look to the orange haired Knight. "Leo, she doesn't look well." She heard Lucy mumble as they walked through the slightly hated hallways.

The one named Leo looked worried as well and bit his lip. "There isn't a thing we can do about it, Lady Lucy. The King is already impatient."

"If she faints, then she will be called weak but the King." Lucy snapped back.

He closed his eyes, and sighed. "I'm sorry, Lady Lucy. Orders are orders."

"You Knights!" Lucy grumbled, stopping to look Levy in the eyes. "They're always so to the rules!" Lucy managed to smile, Leo blushed a little. "Never a time in the world to treat people properly, I tell you." She winked. "Please, whatever you do Lady McGarden, do not faint in front of the King." She dabbed Levy's forehead with a cloth from her pocket. She looked worryingly to Leo again, "She has cuts on her lip and cheek, the King will be furious." Leo all but stared at Lucy.

"Why am I here?" Levy whispered faintly.

Lucy looked at her and shook her head slowly, "I'm afraid you will have to wait a little longer for your answers, Lady McGarden."

Leo put his hand to the small of Levy's back, he mumbled into her ear. "The King doesn't like his scars being mentioned. Do not look at them either. Stay silent unless he asks you a direct question, and never raise your voice." He smiled a lopsided smile, "Understand, M'Lady?"

Levy nodded slowly, she tried not to faint. That seemed to be her number one goal in that situation.

They walked for a few minutes before they reached another set of large doors. They were grand in their design, their silver glow shocked Levy as she stared upon them. Leo reached for the door, knocking lightly. Someone called for him to reveal his name, rank and intentions. He replied swiftly, "Leo Lionhart, Captain of the Zodiac regiment. Here to introduce Lady McGarden to the King."

"Enter." A gruff low voice replied, his voice seemingly bellowed through the doors. Which Levy knew meant he had to practically snap it through his vocal cords. He was a high authoritative individual. Was that man the King?

The doors did not squeak as they opened, to Levy's amazement, they seemed smoothed as they pulled away. They must've been kept brilliantly over the years. The opened doors revealed a grand looking hall, the walls were metal and brick. The silver was swirled artistically on each wall. Making a beautiful abstract piece, that unfortunately Levy had no time to look at properly before she was gently pushed lightly inside by Leo.

She walked, but her legs felt like she was walking on top of thin ice. Wobbling as she took each individual step. Her knees felt like they were going to break away, but she survived not falling to the ground embarrassingly thanks to Lucy holding her hand slyly, hiding the generous act behind her shawl.

The floors gleamed under them, it almost blinded the blue haired maiden. Her hazel eyes looked to it briefly, recognising the historic marble and metal combination. Sturdy, it could last centuries, if not more. This palace was built to last. It was built to survive anything life threw at it. Probably even an apocalypse.

They reached the point where they stopped walking, enough space baring between them and the pedestal where the King's chair sat. She did not look up at the King, instead she looked around her. People, so many people were in this room. Possibly fifty. All dressed in dark purples and blues; respectable colours that Levy understood. They looked at her, all their eyes were stern and unmoving. As if her presence hadn't been made to them yet, as if she was nothing but a ghost.

"My King, I bring to you Lady Levy McGarden. Lecturer based in the Temple of the Purities." Lucy bowed to the King in front of Levy, whom she had still not glanced at.

Levy knew her courtesies though, as much as she was petrified with fear, she managed to bow as well. Her stomach begging for her to release the little food it had left inside of it. Her hair fell past her face, it was then she realised that through her scuffle with the masked men her bandanna had been misplaced. Her long fridge almost reaching to her eyes. She felt like a commoner. She practically looked like a barbarian! _Oh how embarrassing! _She thought in a shrill tone, almost making herself wince.

"My King." She managed before straightening her back, looking hesitantly up towards the throne.

She desperately begged her face not to make a surprised expression. But she was indeed, nothing but surprised. She did not know why. But she imagined the King to be overhyped in a sense of his size and stature. His looks were also different. Drastically so.

The King wore dark clothes, his briefs were a dark sand colour, baggy and comfortable looking. Though torn in some places. His boots were spiked and made of leather. His tunic was leather also, the blue haired maiden guessed it to be a crocodile of sorts, since the beasts lived in swamps that were located in forests. His arms were bare, they were beautifully toned with several metallic looking studs travelling symmetrically down the forearm. His skin was toned also, like a pale copper and honey. He had also taken to a few tattoos, one looking like a phantom of sorts.

His face was the last thing Levy saw, apart from the long lengths of hair that was braided and pulled back on the forehead by a thick tribal-like bandana. He was a handsome man, in his own way. He wasn't the King you would write about in femininely written story books. They would be blonde, tall and handsome - gentlemen who wouldn't kidnap a Purity in the middle of the night without any explanation… surely. Instead, the King's face was slightly scarred. Though otherwise, his skin was silky looking. His eyebrows were replaced with the same metallic like studs from his arms. His features were strong, resembling the man from the Statue in the town square perfectly.

All apart from his eyes.

Former Queen, Morgana Redfox, was known to be a part of the Indian barbaric tribes from the lower mountains. Their skin was copper, and their eyes were a notable red. The same crimson red that the King now bestowed.

Levy however, could not help but notice the sympathetic look the King held in those eyes that day. As if he for a moment felt sorry for what he had done. Maybe he knew of her origins. Of what he did to her family - her entire village. Maybe, he was hiding the apologetic side of him from the people he ruled in the hall that day.

And then the second past. Levy bowed her head again. She stood straight, blushing slightly under her head of hair. In that moment she stood straight, she saw those eyes shift and change. Narrow and become frightening. The King slumped in his chair slightly, crossing a leg over the other and put a cocky grin on his lips.

"So, this is the well known lecturer I was told so much about." He grumbled, it was indeed the same voice that had bellowed through the doors minutes before. He snorted, "A little short-stout if you ask me. Weak looking too." He chuckled, "Why on earth did you pick her Lily? She could hardly teach a swarm of five year olds, let alone a Prince."

A man behind the King, whom Levy had not noticed before stepped out from his previous place. His skin and eyes were as dark as night, but when he smiled, the whole room brightened a shade. He wore bright silver armor, even more brilliant than Leo's. His cape was golden, showing authority. It seemed that this man was the Hand of the King. But by the looks of his sword, he also led the Kingdom of Metal's army from time to time as well. Levy was astonished by the sight of him. And when he spoke, she felt at ease once more.

"I assure you, my King. Lady McGarden is commended by the Temple of the Purities as one of their most brightest individuals. She has taught at least seventy percent of them to read and write. The men who brought her here even mentioned that she was teaching a girl no older than three about Greek Mythology. She is intelligent." He glanced down to the King in reassurance, "She is what you need, I promise you."

The King stroked the braided beard that he spotted on his chin, it was though however hardly as big as the other men's in the room. However, it showed a lot more character to the face than anyone else's. "Bring Rogue," he suddenly barked at a handmaiden who stood beside the man he called Lily. She blushed and strutted off the pedestal to another room.

The King rested in his chair and sighed, "Fine, she'll probably do. If she's a load of shite Lily, it shows that your judgement has faltered heavily in the past six years."

The door opened again, this time a young boy of twelve slowly ventured through the doors. He wore similar clothes to the King, though with a golden hemmed cloak that brought a sense of youth to him. Levy watched him stand next to the King with a nervous look in his eyes. The King smirked to him, "Rogue, this is Lady Levy McGarden. She's a Purity." When Rogue did nothing but look surprised, the King rolled his eyes. "Geez kid, show _some_ manners for crying out loud."

Rogue nodded quickly, turning towards Levy and bowing in a matter of seconds. His long hair covering the blush that rose to his cheeks. He mumbled an apology and greeted her with a small but charming voice. Levy slowly bowed back, the Prince shocked her more than the King. Quite possibly it was due to the young man in front of her being so polite and kind.

It was then she decided to speak up, at that point, she knew she should've said nothing, like Lucy and Leo had suggested prior. But the urge became too great.

"My King, I have to be frank. I haven't a clue what you have brought me here for. And quite honestly, I don't think I can continue this meeting with you unless you tell me at this moment." She breathed, her voice sounded just as flushed as her skin.

The King's eyes bore down on her, his eyes flashing a satanic red. There was an aura about him that made Levy quake in her stance. She wanted to hold herself and cry, this man was the demon itself. She couldn't stay here much longer.

"A rude little Purity, aren't you?" The King growled.

Leo cleared his throat, "My King, the Purity is tired and weary. Surely her words can be cleared? After all, she is telling a soft truth of this matter."

Lily sighed, "My King, I believe that Sir Leo is right. The girl hasn't been told an utter of the situation. I pray you give her a bereavement."

The King chuckled, "You guys are way too soft." He leaned forward, his aura following him. Levy could almost feel the black clouds around her, she did her best to not allow her fear to reach her expression. Weakness at that moment would only make the situation worsen.

"So little Purity, you want to know what you're here for? If you'd waited a moment more, I would've told you. But you jumped the spear and snapped." He grinned a side grin, his teeth were pointed slightly. As if they were an animals. "You're going to be a teacher here. You'll teach whatever you want to my youthful brother, numbers, words or even stories. But the catch is, you _have no _choice in the matter. You're here till I say otherwise, and at this rate you'll never see that hell pit of a Temple again." He chuckled his eyes reflecting in hers, "I can see your eyes, you would like nothing more than to scratch at my eyes. Gouge them out like chestnuts. You're a feisty little Purity, I'll give you that… you're definitely interesting." He leaned back in his throne and sighed. "Put her in the cells for a few days, one meal a day and only one pitcher of water to last her. See if that breaks her in a little." His eyes were dark, as if the black aura had taken a full tole on him. He was a devil. A complete an utter black entity.

Levy did not struggle as Leo took her arm, a little more forced than beforehand, and led her to another door. Leading to the cells, most likely. But Levy did not stop staring at the King till the door shut, her eyes like acid behind her blue vale of hair.

_Now you're on my list of people I will hurt when I am free, King._

* * *

><p><strong><em>A.N:<em> **I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of The Four Kingdoms. Levy is going to go through some rough patches before she sees some positives in her new life in the Kingdom of Metal.

I will need some time to write each chapter of this fan fiction, as I aim for 5,000 words for each chapter to make this as detailed as possible. So I am going to say that I will update every two weeks, maybe more. Sorry. Until then! Review and I'll see you all next time.


	2. Water and Ice

**Welcome to chapter 2. Extra long, due to me probably not uploading again till Christmas, I'll explain why in AN :) Enjoy.**

_Footnote: I tried to write in Juvia's speaking style, making her speak in 3rd person was hard so I couldn't keep up with it. So rather than stopping mid way, I decided not to do it for now. I may edit it in later :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Juvia. <strong>

She remembered sitting silently on the hillside hours before she left. Her feet hidden under her underskirts, her hair loose and waving in the soothing air. She had taken her shoes off, feeling the grass under her feet for the last time for probably the rest of her days. She held herself close, her arms prickling in fear of leaving her homeland. She had never even left the walls of her palace, let alone move to another Kingdom. She wasn't happy, and the skies reflected her mood.

When she had awoke weeks ago, she was instantly summoned to her uncle's chambers. The man with her matching blue hair, and dark space like eyes looked up at her with a sorrowful gaze. He seemed regrettable of what he was about to put on her shoulders, but he saw no other way to proceed in matters. She was his last resort.

He sat her down, a maid gave her a goblet of wine, even after she refused it. She didn't like drinking, especially that early in the morning. But her uncle insisted, implying that she may need it with what he was about to bring to her.

She took a little sip of the warm wine, her stomach doing leaps as it was completely empty from other nourishments. Her uncle looks as if he was struggling to come to terms with what he was about to tell her, his hand slipped across the table, reaching for hers. She allowed him to take it, he was warm, his hand was also a little clammy.

"Juvvie…" he sighed and shook his head at her nickname, "Juvia. I have some news."

She widened her eyes, "Is something wrong? Is aunt Valerie well?"

He nodded, "Yes, she's perfectly well. It isn't her that is … well." He sighed, annoyed with himself. He stood up, walking to the globe of Fiore. He brought it to his desk, sitting it in the middle. "You know of our past, the Kingdom of Water, that is?"

"It is one of the largest Kingdoms in Fiore. It holds up to six thousand people, its natural resource is selling clean water to neighbouring Kingdoms to aid them in times of medical needs." She said softly in reply, "We helped aid the Ice Kingdom in the last great war, and won more land from the Kingdom of Fire over one hundred years ago. We're well known for having one of the largest military in Fiore as well…" She stopped herself from going on and on, she had studied her home countries past in some of her lessons. She took a liking to it. Her home's history was intriguing.

Her uncle looked proud for a moment, but then a pit of sadness seemed to dwell in those mirrored eyes to her own. He stroked her soft hair, and sighed. "We have come to a dark hour in this Kingdom…" He pursed his lips, "One of which we are finding hard to come out from. I have done all I can to try and save it, but our military is dwindling, we are slowly dying out from the world. Our resources are also struggling. It is our duty as royals, to swiftly help our people. Which is why myself and the court came to a… hard decision months ago." He sat beside Juvia, touching her back in comfort. "The Kingdom of Ice had offered help, in aiding our unlicked wounds. Their wealth and supplies mean it will benefit us for hundreds of years. But they have requested something in return…" He sighed in defeat. "Their new King, needs a bride. I wouldn't agree to these sorts of ideals if they weren't direly needed. Aquarius is far too young to marry… so the court and I decided upon you, Juvia, to the tie two houses together in marriage. A tie that will last an eternity."

She lost for words, her stomach clenched and her throat burned with bile. She remembered needing air, but fainting before the chamber door. She remembered dreaming of a dark faced demon like man, marrying her, making her mate with him in ways that she knew to be satanic. No man had ever been as sweet to her as her uncle, even her father had a short tendency with her. He seemed to favour Juvia's cousin, Aquarius a lot more than herself. Everyone seemed to favour Aquarius, all except her uncle who always treated Juvia like her own. Everyone seemed to treat Juvia like a freak of nature, the kind that no one ever let down or were kind too. She could after all, control water to the highest capability. A curse made by the Fire Kingdoms wench, which sufferably meant her mother died in labour, and she was forever too be a freak.

Why would this King treat her any differently?

Weeks went by and Juvia was prepared for marriage. She was taught about men and their needed pleasures, how to be a good Queen and how to please her King. She had never needed to dress in overly fitted dresses, so when she was told that she would need to wear a corset, she objected. Though her distress was ignored. She was put in the tightest of corsets, her breasts lifted up and her waist narrower than it was prior. She had to admit that the dress was beautiful, but she declined the very idea that she suited them. She thought that she looked rather uptight.

It was apparently a curtesy in the Kingdom of Ice to also be hairless if you were a female, from the neck down. Men apparently liked to see the entire body of a woman, and on wedding nights, ladies would remove their hair to please their husbands. Juvia insisted that she did not want to do such things, she was perfectly fine with her natural state. The very idea of removing something for the ideals of men made her want to vomit. What kind of Kingdom would do such things to their women?

Maids bathed her and carefully removed her hair. Using honey milk to soothe her itchy skin. Juvia remembered crying herself to sleep that night. She felt like a little girl again, not a woman.

She shifted from the thoughts from the past few weeks, her eyes tired from the lack of sleep. She felt ultimately down, her mood hadn't been in the lighter areas for what felt like years. She laid on the grass, looking up the sun filled skies with envy. She will never be free like the birds that flew above her, she was tied to man she had talked with, let alone met.

"M'Lady!" A shrilled voice came from below the hill, a maid came running up to her. "You'll get muddy sat like that!"

Juvia ignored her, closing her eyes and sighing deeply. "Is it time to leave, then?" She said in response.

"…Yes, it is." She said sadly, "I'm sorry that your marriage is to be one of force."

"No, you're not." She sat up, "The entire Kingdom is happy to see the _freak_ leave. They're pleased that finally I do something for their home, marry a man I haven't had the displeasure of meeting yet. You all cannot wait to see me leave." She stood up and lazily brushed off her dress, her corset seemingly tightening as she moved. "Take me to my carriage." She said in a bored tone, before the maid blushed and led her back down the hill.

* * *

><p>The ride to the Kingdom of Ice took two weeks. Juvia was allowed to stop at inns each night and wash, she slept in the carriage and studied through the day. She sang short songs to herself when she was either bored or sad. She read books that she had taken with her that were based on the Kingdom of Ice. She knew some of the country, but admittedly it wasn't enough knowledge. Which is why she read, to make sure she seemed intellectual of their ways and not to make a fool of herself.<p>

As she read, she found a chapter on the current Queen Regent, Mika Fullbuster, the current King's mother. A pang of hatred filled Juvia's heart as she remembered that the Queen Regent was the reason behind Juvia's marriage to a King she had never seen.

_How can such a woman of that authority push women into that role so thoughtlessly? _she fumed silently to herself, throwing the book to the side.

The day of her arrival at the Kingdom of Ice was quick after that. On the last few days it had been snowing heavily, gradually getting thicker and harder to see through. Juvia found no annoyance with the snow, she was a Princess of Water after all, which makes snow itself. She couldn't hate it.

The gates to the Kingdom of Ice were made of the same material of its home town name. The thickness of the gate though, was what shocked her. Though from far away, you couldn't see it. It was like a vast pane of glass, you could easily see through. It was if the Kingdom had the motto of being seen but not heard or impregnated. When her guard hopped off the carriage for a moment and talked with a guard in a birds nest on the top, the gates slowly opened.

It was all snow and brick, the houses were almost invisible to the naked eye. But once you looked closer, you could see the dark brick under the meters of white fluff. There were four thousand civilians in the Kingdom of Ice, two thousand less than the Kingdom of Water. Juvia couldn't see why that her future husband couldn't help her Kingdom from her own, there were far more people to worry about there.

Homesick, her selfish thoughts were coming from that fact. Though she didn't know why she was missing the home that she did not belong in.

_I hope I am not seen as a freak here, too. _She wished before they rode onwards through the Kingdom. Her stomach knotted, she held herself, she felt as though she couldn't breathe. She sniffled back a sob, biting the inside of her cheek to stop herself from breaking into a fit of hysterics. She was a Lockser, she would not cry, she would smile, bare it and move onwards. The sight of the Palace was in her oncoming view.

The Palace was known as Khione's palace. She was apparently the mother of the first King, a fitting name for someone who probably had to go through a lot of turmoil to see her son raise to the top.

Khione's Palace towered high to the heavens. Clouds radiated from the tallest tower. It was made from strong dark looking brick that was hidden away from the same snow that covered the entire country. It was breathtaking to say the least, Juvia could almost not believe her eyes when she glanced around her. The Palace could easily hold a thousand people at a time, she couldn't even imagine the number of maids and other servants that worked there.

_And too think, I hardly even met more than twenty people from my own Kingdom… _

The secondary gates opened to the Khione's Palace, and suddenly she was met by a crowd of people of several hundred. She flushed a pale colour, trying not to be sick. Her nerves almost got the better of her when the carriage came to a halt in front of the doors to the Palace, where on the top of the steps, several men and one woman stood.

_The Queen Regent… _

Juvia took a deep breath, pulling up her shawl to cover her head from the snow. She felt herself blush at the cheeks at the doors opened, her guard leading her out. She took a step on the floor, proud that she did not fall. She thanked the guard quietly as he held her arm as she walked to the steps. Her cloak and shawl protected her from the cold. Or maybe, the cold did not bother her at all. She hadn't decided yet.

She met at the bottom of the stairs by another guard, wearing white armor which matched his lusciously white hair. He bowed to her, she bowed gracefully back and smiled. "M'Lady." He said softly, his eyes seemed to melt at the sight of her, which caused her to blush more so. "I hope the journey wasn't too harsh?"

"No, it was fine. It was quicker than I expected." She lied, the entire time she had been fasting, eating little due to her growing nerves. Every minute seemed an hour to her. Every day seemed a week. She was tired of travelling, in a small way, she was glad she wouldn't be travelling for several years at the least.

She was lucky to be such a good liar.

"My King is awaiting your arrival. He has cleared his duties for a day or two to spend time with you." He said soothingly as they walked up the stairs, the man in white seemed to take over leading her. His hand warmly covering her arm, and she was thankful for it.

"It is a honour for him to do so," she said softly. In reality, she wished he was busy so she could spend time with herself.

She looked ahead when she walked up the stairs, but looking no further up than the shoes of the Royals in front of her. She suddenly felt even more out of place when she realised their clothing choices. Their colours seemed to be mostly white and black, hardly any blues, like herself. She blushed deeper, wanting to hold herself in a corner and weep.

They stopped on a few steps below the top, the Knight in white cleared his throat, Juvia did not look up yet. She was told to wait for her name to be mentioned by her aunt weeks beforehand.

"My King, I would like to introduce to you; Her Royal Highness, Princess Juvia Lockser of the Kingdom of Water, the first of her name." Juvia looked up finally a few shards of snow falling on her cheeks as she did. She bowed to the King in front of her before formally looking him over.

"My Lady, I introduce to you; His Majesty the King, Gray Fullbuster, the first of his name, the King of the Kingdom of Ice."

When Juvia finally drank him in, she realised how beautiful the King really was. His hair was shaggy, though he had a braid slightly longer than the rest of his hair that was made of silver and gold, standing out from his dark blue strands. His skin was only a few shades darker than her own, and his eyes were the most beautiful dark blue.

She could tell that he too, was assessing her.

He wore a white long coat, that almost hit the floor. Underneath he had a thick dark blue shirt, where the top collar was tied. His had a chest harness on, which held up two hand guns and a sword. Around his belt, he had a dagger and some rope. His boots were shiny and black, she could almost see her face in them, though she dared not look down for longer than a glance.

She bowed silently from her head, "My King," her voice was stronger than she thought it to be. It sounded as if she was a different person. Her voice was almost smooth like honey, to which grasped that the King also spotted. She continued just the same, "Finally meeting you has made me less nervous."

He smiled slightly to that, she blushed heavily. _Maybe I said something wrong? _She questioned.

"Lady Juvia," He held her hand and kissed it lightly, his lips lingered there before kissing her palm, causing her heart to race. His warm breath was appreciated as her gloved hand was frozen. He looked up from under his fringe of hair, smiling like before. "I can promise you that I feel the same."

She smiled back, the first time a real smile came to her lips in months. She allowed him to pull her to the step beside him. Holding her to his side, as if to only give her some comforting warmth. He mumbled into to her ear, "I hope we can get to know each other before we rush into this marriage."

_Does he truly mean that? _She wondered. _Or is he just trying to sound gentlemanlike? _

"My People, I hope that you can accept my soon to be wife as I have. Let's greet her with a wedding that will be remembered for centuries, wine and food shall be free to you all. Please attend, as I would love nothing more!" He called to them, his voice was calming. She felt herself itch a centimetre closer to him.

The crowd clapped and lowly cheered back to him, chanting his name as he towed her inside of the Palace. The doors closing behind them.

It was then the Queen Regent stepped into her frame of sight. "Ah! There she is! She is as beautiful as her mother, didn't I say, Gray?" She was excited, which of course addled Juvia. _Why was she so happy to see her? _

"Yes, you did." He replied, an amused smile placed on his lips. His eyes didn't leave Juvia's frame.

"She'll be perfect! I can see that her soul is kind and strong! She will make you such wondrous sons!" She clapped her hands together, ignoring the blushed faces of her son and her soon to be daughter-in-law. She giggled and put a finger to her lips, "And she will make a delightful Queen beside you. Thank god, I thought you would look like your father. The terrible old sod!" She laughed, Juvia blushed more. She didn't it were possible to be that red in the face. The Queen Regent this time noticed, "Oh! I have embarrassed you!"

"No… I am just shocked still from my travels is all," Juvia managed a polite reply. Giving a confused look to her guard beside her, who shrugged.

"Oh!" The Queen Regent laughed, "Please let my maids show you to your chambers, you must be exhausted!" She clapped for them, one of the maids came to her with a warm smile. "Now, you two cannot see each other for a few hours before the wedding! Bad luck I say!" She turned her son around who glanced behind his mother's shoulder and smirked. "Go Gray! You must get ready! I will not have a disaster for my son's wedding! Now move will you?"

Hours passed. She was brought to her room where she was given a small meal before she was pushed towards her bathing chambers. It made her gasp to see sand coloured stone walls and floors, and a large hole in the ground that initially acted as a bath tub. It was large and deep, though when she stripped and entered the hot water, she found a ledge to sit on. She was quickly shaven again by her maid, who remained silent for a while. It was when Juvia made to reach for the bath oils herself, that she was met with an amused voice.

"No, M'Lady you can't do that, it's my job." She said.

Juvia blushed, "I can wash my own hair." _I'm not a child. _

"I know, but you can get me out of the only job I have!" She winked, "It is nice to finally meet you, even if it is when I see you naked almost instantly."

Juvia found herself to chuckle, "I must admit, it is an odd first meeting." She looked to the young girl who wore a silver maids dress, her hair piled high on her head, which was a lovely dark brown. She felt a spring of curiosity when she asked, "What is your name?"

"Cana, M'Lady." She replied, "Cana Alberona."

"Cana… that is a nice name." Juvia smiled, "If you would like, I will wash my body whilst you wash my hair?"

She smiled to that, Juvia realised that she could easily get along with Cana. Even if the relationship would be nothing but Maid to Princess. "Sounds good to me," she replied.

Cana allowed Juvia to wash the rest of her body, whilst Cana lathered her hair up and gave it a good scrubbing. She commented that Juvia had lovely hair, so unlike what they usually see in their Kingdom. People either had black or brown hair, there wasn't much differentiation. Juvia had to blush at that, since she realised that she was the only one with shockingly different hair in the Kingdom. "Except Lyon, the Hand of the King. That kid has more white hair that a snow bunny." Cana laughed.

Juvia washed herself off, dunking her head under the warm water before surfacing. "The King seems like he has nice hair too." She said in a mumble.

"Yeah, the King is a handsome man." Cana agreed and smirked, "Seems you two got on well."

"We've only briefly met, I think there a length to go before I know my feelings." Which was the truth of it, he may be nice to her so far, but she had no idea how far that kindness would reach. She then bit her lip in thought, would the King make her consummate the marriage tonight, when they knew nothing of each other? Would duty matter over kindness to him? "I am rather nervous though, I have never really been around men apart from family. It is odd to think that I am even marrying…"

Cana smirked, as if she had suspected Juvia's worries all along. "Here's a word of advise to you, if I may? If you cut the big red ribbon tonight, ask of him one favour, that you two will not bed each other again until you know one another better. He may have to be a King tonight, but make sure the next time you make love, that you're husband and wife." She put a finger to her mouth and winked, "After all, you're his Queen. And all men must treat their women like the Queen they truly are."

She liked the sound of that, though the very idea of even doing _that _for the sake of duty still made her cringe.

Juvia talked further with Cana as they proceeded to dry Juvia's long hair with several towels. They talked about their families and eventually, Cana slowly talked about her mother. How she died when she was young, leaving her homeless due to her father not being around. She then stopped when she finished drying Juvia's hair, she sighed and told her that recently she found her father again and told him about herself. When Juvia asked what happened, Cana admitted that he was nice about it. Confessing that he loved her mother, it was unfortunate that they divorced several months before Cana's birth. He didn't even know of her existence.

"Surely then, it turned out for the better?" Juvia queried.

Cana snorted, "The old coot loves me, idolises over my very existence. I try and keep a distance, mostly cause' I am use to being an orphan. Though we sometimes go out for a drink, talk about my past and his past, and then we move on and chat on occasion. I like it that way." She assured her, "What about you?"

"Oh…" Juvia said sadly as she was slipped into a silk underdress. "My mother died giving birth to me. My father hardly spoke to me unless it was to talk about my gifts and schooling. He died in battle when I was twelve. I was from that point raised by my Uncle, he took over from my father, and had always loved me dearly." She held her stomach and sighed, "I wish he were here."

"Sorry to hear that. At least you have your uncle. Do you have any siblings?" Cana asked as she opened a chest to reveal lengths of fabric within it, all of which were white and silver. It was her wedding dress.

"N-no." Juvia mumbled, "Though I have a younger cousin, Aquarius. She has the gift as well, though I do not think as strongly." She sighed, "Her body isn't completely controlled by water." She looked away sadly.

Cana put a hand to her hip, "People thought you a freak, huh? Same with me. You know what I say to that? Bullshit, M'Lady, if I may speak so boldly." When Juvia giggled, she grinned and continued. "People think anyone is a freak these days, someone who has a mole on their face, or red hair. People do not understand the term, not really. So don't worry about it, they're all wrong anyway." She winked, "Now, come and see this wedding dress of yours. If I could afford this myself, I'd buy it."

Cana pulled out the several sheets of marvellous fabric. She laid them out individually and smiled to herself, muttering how the King picked out the colours himself. Juvia looked up, astonished, "The King chose my dress?"

Cana laughed, "Don't be too stunned, M'Lady. He heard of your hair colour and made his way to choosing a dress that would compliment it." She giggled, "Now come, stand straight over here so I can dress you."

Cana put several clips between her teeth as she worked. Wrapping the long sheets on fabric around her body and clipping it in places to make it securely hang from her curves. Once she adjusted the white silk to look as if she was wearing a river of snow, she held up another sheet of fabric to Juvia's view. This time, it was silver lace that patterns reminded her of flowers and snowflakes. The fabric was clipped in at her waist and slipped through silver rings that were clipped on at her shoulders. The lace rippled behind her, blending neatly with her snow like river.

The shoes were then slipped on, a small heel, similar in design to her dress. It made her smile at their beauty, she had never been graced with such beautiful clothing before.

Cana decided that Juvia should wear her hair as natural as she could. Receiving two slip on clips from the trunk. They were made from diamond and silver, causing Juvia to widened her eyes in complete shock. Even in a slightly richer country, the Kingdom of Water never wasted money of jewels. She wasn't even sure if she'd seen a diamond before.

Her maid connected two small braids from her temples to the back of her head, slipping in the two slip in clips to secure them. Cana smirked widely, "See, beautiful!"

Juvia blushed heavily, "Thank you…"

"Ah, bugger! I forgot the headdress." She rushed to the trunk, bringing out from a box a Circlet from it. When Juvia held it in her hand, she examined it closely. Its design was simplistic but simply quite stunning. The main frame was shaped like a smooth 'M' when it lowered down to the forehead, and in the middle hung a green gem that in certain lights, gleamed in a bright Topaz. At the sides where it sat at the temples, little silver sculpted roses were positioned there, with tiny intricate vines that added an interesting character to whole design. She took a small breath, the King was indeed spoiling her.

But why?

Once her circlet was on, Cana was delighted by what she had created. Juvia had to agree with her. She looked like a bride. A bride with a dress to die for, and a face full of nerves.

_But I am all but nervous because of whom I am marrying. Not that I am marrying in general. _

When a knock was suddenly heard from her chamber door, Cana jumped and went to answer it. Juvia walked to the mirror and looked closer. How could it be that she had aged in the past few weeks? She looked maturer in her face. Her cheeks were slightly pinched and visible. Her eyes seemed a lot bigger as well, a lot bluer than she'd remembered. With the added entity of her wedding dress as well, she looked around her mother's age, which remembered to be only two years older than Juvia herself when she married.

"M'Lady, the Queen Regent is here to have an audience with you." Cana said, snapping Juvia from her observations. Cana's voice was a lot softer, less sassy when she spoke around the Queen Regent. Juvia took notice that it might be because Juvia is her age, or that the Queen Regent is a higher up from herself… well for now, that is.

The Queen Regent, Mika Fullbuster, waltzed into the room as if she owned it. She wore a red dress, it hugged her mother-like figure gracefully as it skimmed like milk across the floor. Her dark hair was pulled into a curled bun, that several thick strands escaped and curved her cheeks. She twirled and laughed smoothly, "How do I look? Not bad for a mother, aren't I right my daughter to be?"

Juvia smiled softly and nodded, "You look beautiful, your majesty." She bowed shortly. Her voice sounded tired.

The Queen Regent waved her hand, "You make me blush!" She giggled and then gasped, taking her first real look at Juvia since she'd entered the room. Her eyes widened dramatically as she put her hand to her mouth, Juvia for a moment thought that her observations of how well she had looked were wrong, and that she actually looked pitiful. Though the Queen Regent cupping Juvia's face and kissing her cheeks softly, told her other wise. "You look ravishing! So delightfully elegant! Oh just like your mother, she was so graceful!"

"M-My mother?" Juvia widened her eyes. It was the second time she'd been compared to her mother by the Queen Regent.

"Ahh… a story for another time, my dear." She tapped her cheeks once more before letting go. "But for now, let's get you married to my son, shall we?" She said, suddenly the pitch of excitement grew in her tone. She grabbed Juvia's arm and giggled, "Oh I tell you, daughter of mine, that I cannot wait for the day in the near future that you announce your first child!" She gushed, putting her hand to her chest. "I would like to see a little grandson run around these halls before I depart to the afterlife." Juvia blushed heavily, not able to speak, knowing it would only come out in splutter.

The Queen Regent did not stop there, "My son hasn't been with a woman, you know? He believes in waiting till marriage, probably like yourself…" She stopped from her walk through the hallways, she peered at Juvia and did a little noise under her breath. "You haven't been with a man, have you?" When Juvia almost choked on her own saliva, the Queen Regent laughed loudly. "Oh I see, no you haven't. So innocent, aren't we?" She giggled, though her expression soon turned serious again. "Please, do not hurt my son. Give him a family and give him the love you can be without. He needs that, he craves the support of a family behind him to strive. We as his family, that is our duty. To support the King where he wants us. Even if it is to warm his bed." She looked to her, "I hope, my dear, you learn to love him… just like I loved his father." She smiled happily, her eyes twinkling.

Juvia smiled sadly to her, "I promise to do my best, your majesty."

"And please, promise me something else? Stop calling me 'your majesty'? _Gods on a stick_, it bores me. Call me Mika, I insist!" They walked she flung her hand in the air dramatically.

"Of course, if you insist it I cannot deny it." She nodded, "Mika."

"Juvia…" She smiled, "You will be good for him, I just know it."

_I just hope your intuitions are right, Mika… I deeply hope so. _

The wedding seemed to skim in her mind after that, she remembered saying her vows carefully and correctly. He too said his perfectly, his voice as warm as his hand on hers. He looked at her when they went to kiss each other, that small smirk placed at the corner of his lips. Her breath hitched as he kissed her softly, it was a perfect first kiss. Not too long, not too short. Enough time to make them both have pink tinted cheeks by the end of it. They gazed at each other, holding each other's hands, their rings resting beside one another's. She didn't realised until she was walking back down the isle and toward the doors, that her ring raised outwards into the shape of a Phoenix's mouth. She smiled down at it, the Phoenix's mouth held a large Emerald, a rare diamond that she had never thought to see in her living days.

The wedding was beautiful, that she remembered. She was glad it went that way, and not the terrible alternative of never happening.

* * *

><p>At the wedding party, she sat beside him. Their table being the main view of the room, slightly elevated to show their authority. King Gray ate with her, and they made anxious filled small talk that last most of the evening. It was when their mother made the Queen Regent's speech, expressing the fact that their marriage was a pinpoint of the new everlasting friendship between the Ice and Water Kingdom, that the conversation seemed to pick up.<p>

"Tell me about you, please, something must be more interesting that how interesting the weather is here." He smirked, putting down his cutlery to lean back in his chair to see her properly.

She smiled softly, doing the same as him. She thought for a moment, "What would you like to know about me?"

He thought for a moment before answering, "How about what your favourite colour is?"

She giggled, the simplicity of the question was amusing. "I like purple, though my _favourite _colour changes almost daily. But right now, white is my favourite colour. Everyone looks mystical." She said whilst gesturing to their guests who were dancing on the ball room floor. She looked back to him, "How about yourself, my King?"

He chuckled, "Blue is my favourite colour, I know its simplistic nature towards my gender, but I enjoy it. I miss blue. We hardly see the sky's true colour here, it saddens me."

She gave him a sympathetic smile, "Well maybe the possibility won't be completely impossible, my home country has lovely blue skies. We could go there, when the time is right of course."

He seemed pleased with that idea, nodding enthusiastically before thinking of another question. "Do you like dancing?" He gestured to the dancing that was proceeding on the dance floor.

She pursed her lips, "Liking it isn't the same as being good at it, unfortunately for myself."

He stood and chuckled, "That's good, because I am terrible too. Let's be terrible together, shall we?" He held out his hand, she widened her eyes and hesitated. "Come on now, I am the King, do I have to order my wife to dance with me?"

She accepted his hand, he held tight on it and pulled her up. He dragged her to the dance floor in moments, his arm pulling her closer to him when the song changed to a new one. The singer sung a beguiling song, beautifully scripted that matched the violins perfectly. Her breath caught in her chest when the King's hand rested on her waist, pulling her in. They went into a traditional dance position, swaying together to the music whilst people half-danced-half-watched them in awe.

Juvia's face was flushed with wonderment, his gaze was twinkling in excitement. She smiled and giggled as he swayed her around and playfully dipped her, with his hand lowering on her back. Air caught in her throat as he pulled her back up to him, kissing her cheek with a wink of his eye. She held back a laugh, he was trying to ease her, she could see that. His attempts of making her laugh were succeeding. She could hardly contain it. She was just happy that he was treating her like a normal woman, not a freak of nature.

The song finished, Juvia was pulled to a stop by the King. Both of whom were slightly flushed and clammy from the excitement. He chuckled as his people cheered for them, laughing at their childlike antics. Juvia realised that the King knew how to make his people happy, showing them that himself and his new wife could get along made them happy. It had a sense of peacefulness to it. He was a peacemaker. He was what a King should be.

He held her waist, "Did you wish to dance again?"

She breathed heavily, "I wish for some air." She sighed, her cheeks burning.

He nodded and lead her to a set of doors that when opened a large balcony was presented. Its icy floor was hard to walk on in the heels Juvia wore, so she clamped onto his arm for support. He smirked at her slight clumsiness, knowing of her alien attitude towards the snow was due to her lack of time with it.

The air was an unusually pleasant cold temperature which made her shudder in shock. Even with the skies crumbling with freckles of snow, and the wind blowing at a considerably acceptable rate, it wasn't freezing cold. She found it odd, of course, that the Kingdom of Ice wasn't cold too her. Instead, she could easily stand outside for hours and happily be there throughout the duration. This place seemed to accept her, and her it. She felt at peace, in an out of character way. She had never felt tranquil, which is why the oddity shocked her.

She looked out to the Kingdom in front of her, lights twinkling and reflecting off the snow below her. It was like magic, everything was so perfectly mystical here. A complete and utter comfortable mystery.

Gray looked at her in the middle of her awe, his eyes drank her in. Looking from her feet and upwards, stopping at her chest for a moment more than the rest of her before stopping at her face entirely. He smiled at her smiling face as it looked up to the sky, catching fragments of snow on her cheeks and lashes. What an unusually enchanting woman he had been set to marry.

She spotted him looking at her, she blushed the same crimson shade she had been tinting her cheeks with all day. When she peered up through her lashes bashfully looking up at him, he moved to face her completely. He reached out to stroke a strand of her blue hair which had started to curl at the ends. She leaned into his palm that rested against her cheek.

She could tell he was nervous on what to do next, and so was she. How did these situations arise? How did people go about it? She had no intuition.

"It will be warmer inside…" he mumbled, looking towards a tower nervously. "Unless you wish to stay here and dance…?" He ran his fingers through his hair.

Juvia bit her lip, looking towards the party and holding back a sigh. She remembered what Mika had said hours before, to be beside him like the family he craves. It was her duty now as his wife, and soon to be Queen, to do just that. She can still be herself, and she chose in that moment to be a Queen for the first time in her life.

"I think we've burned the party oil enough for tonight, don't you?" She smiled kindly up at him.

His smile was one of relief and one of pure surprise. He held her waist and pulled her to him, "I know a way around the castle where we can slip away, so we don't have a crowd of people heckling at our… antics."

"Thank you," She giggled, "that would be embarrassing."

He laughed grabbing her hands and pulling down the stairs to the balcony that lead them to a large garden path. They giggled as they ran, the wine she'd been drinking at dinner rushed to her head as the wind lapped over her cheeks. She found it difficult to find her footing on the icy floor, and yelped when she nearly fell. Gray steadied her as they both chuckled about her clumsiness. He picked her up in his arms admitting that he had to add some romance too what they were about to do.

He carried her the whole way to the chambers, dodging guards and maids who were walking though the hallways. They were silent, not because of their sleuthing activities, but because suddenly it dawned on them both what was about to happen. She was suddenly feeling hot, a pit in her stomach burned as he arrived in front of his chamber doors. He looked down at her and anxiously smiled. He put her down so he could open the door to let them both in. A fire was burning away in that overly sized fire place, and a bed freshly made that was also overly sized, sat facing them.

She wrapped her arms around herself, suddenly feeling chilled. Gray noticed her sudden cowardice and bit his lip firmly, "Would you like some wine?" He asked as if he was trying to find some comfort for her.

She looked up at him, "Do you think it'll help?" She questioned.

He puffed his cheeks for a moment before sighing, "I don't know, but I do know that we don't have to rush straight into it as soon as we come through the door." He smiled reassuringly, "We could play some cards on the bed with some wine. Talk more, if you would like?"

She swallowed some saliva and shook her head, "I heard that a massage is supposed to relax you before… well." She looked back to him, "Maybe you could give your wife a massage to sooth her, and I give you one in return?"

"Unclothed?" He suggested. He seemed eager.

She bit her cheek, "If you wish." _So forward… _

He blushed, "I would prefer it." He ruffled his hair a little with his fingers, "Stand here. We can leave our clothes there." She stood in the middle of the room, they sipped wine for moment before Gray put down their goblets.

He stood behind her, slowly he took off her circlet and comment how much like a Queen she looked with it on. She thanked him with a small voice. He took off his crown before placing it beside her circlet. She smiled a quaint smile to the symbol, it was a soothing one. King and soon to be Queen, husband and wife… it was rather romantic, even if it were unintentional.

"Answer me one thing," he mumbled as he unclipped her braids, placing the clips to one side. "Why do women wear such pretty dresses all the time?"

She thought for a moment, unsure herself. "Personally, I never really wore fancy dresses back home. I preferred day dresses that didn't cause discomfort. But I see it a way in general to show our authority. To show how powerful we truly are. We dress to impress ourselves first and foremost, but it is also a symbol to others around us… a quote to them all, 'I am ruler of myself, you're no ruler of me.'"

He was quiet for a heartbeat before she felt him play with her hair again, letting the braids fall loose. "I like that," he said softly. "You speak your mind, and I like it."

She had to stare and smile at him, her cheeks dimpling. "I am glad, I like speaking my mind as well."

He started to chuckle, "I must admit, I still find it frustrating that dresses are hard to take off."

She giggled pointing to the clips on her shoulder, "Start there."

"Yes, ma'am." He said audaciously.

She smiled, though she could not ignore the bunny like leaps in her stomach as he took off the lace from her dress, carefully folding it and placing it with their crowns. He unclipped the rest of the clips, the river of snow falling at her feet. She heard his swallow hard before he slid off her underdress that also fell to her feet.

She felt like falling in general.

She didn't shudder when the air tickled her skin, instead she looked over her shoulder to her husband and mumbled, "Is everything … well… to your liking?"

He didn't say anything, but she could see that his eyes looked almost drunk when he looked at her body. He slid his hands up her back, his eyes almost fluttering at the softness of it. His warm hands went to her shoulders, and he gradually started massaging her. "I don't see how you wouldn't be to anyones' liking, Juvia." He said, strained.

She sighed at his touch as he loosened her muscles, leaning into him. He nuzzled her hair and sighed as well, his hands skimmed up her torso, her breath hitching. His hand cupped her breast, massaging her there before he turned her around. Pulling her in slowly before he kissed her, blowing her away, making her head completely spin. His hand travelled down between her legs, she moaned suddenly in response, surprising them both.

He pulled away for a moment, his breath heavy. "Does my Queen want me?" He breathed, his voice strained.

"Only if my King wants me," she whispered in return.

He grinned picking her up and winked, "Then to bed we must go."

She put her hand to her mouth as a burst of giggles came from her throat, before she was thrown playfully into the thick sheets of _their _bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well hey all, how are we? I hope you enjoyed this chapter of the Four Kingdoms. I enjoyed writing it. Really, I did. It took a while, but I wrote like 7 thousand + words in this chapter, so I am impressed with myself. Reason being that this chapter is so long, is that one: Juvia is going through a lot of things right now, which I could've done in 2 chapters, but I decided that it could easily fit into one. Two: Christmas is obviously around the corner, and I have a lot of Film Studies, Fine Art and Media work to do over the holidays! So i will not be uploading this fic until New year!<strong>

**Though _Sphinx and the Angel_ (Psycho-Pass fic) has another upload coming soon, so keep an eye open! **

**Again, I hope you enjoyed it. Review, follow, favourite if you liked it. Until then, tata! And MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	3. Past and present

**Welcome to chapter 3. **

* * *

><p><strong><em>Erza<em>**

She had run out of clean water days ago, her mouth was dry and tasted like dirt. Her food was inedible due to her dehydrated state, it would become a clump in her throat to the point where she would choke and gag. She was certain, due to the amount of time she had thrown up in the past few days passed, that she had no longer any food inside of her. She felt her skin loosen around her bones and when she had caught a glimpse of herself on her blade, she saw that her eyes had hollowed out. Her russet like orbs glaring at her like an insane individual. She looked like a barbarian.

The second crisis that hammered through her tired mind repeatedly, was that she had no solid suggestion as to where she was. She found it easy to believe that she was hallucinating due to her lack of liquids, and the blaring heat of the sun, that even through the trees managed to make her sweat out the last of her liquids as time went on.

_How could I be so stupid and not stock up more?_ She queried, hating herself for making a deathly mistake. She would die if she did nothing. She would die in the woods and the wolves would feast on her flesh before anyone found her.

She needed to make sure that did not happen.

With all her might, she managed to climb a mountain path that she found herself on. Midway up, she stopped to rest. She looked around her, able to see the view that laid behind. She was on a high mountain - she implored her mind to try and think of all the mountains in the world of Fiore. She guessed that the mountain was one of the larger ones. That narrowed it down, thankfully. She was either in the Eastern Mounds, or she was nearing the Kingdom of the Sky.

A shock swiftly fluttered through her body. The Kingdom of the Sky… her father's home. She swallowed whatever saliva her body had left, wishing it was nothing but a cool goblet of water. Her stomach clenched when she thought of food, as if the very idea made her body wish to collapse.

_If I am to die, so be it… but I will not die before trying to live! _She told herself, as if she was internally screaming at her body to venture onwards.

It was a day later, when she managed to make it to the second village up the mountain. Her father's home. The kinder village. The village that when they found her, half dead and shaking due to a fever, took her into a local doctor's home, where she was cared for instantly. She was hydrated, and herbal medicines were given to her through a soup. She slept for days. She eventually sweated out her fever.

It was when she awoke, that the King's guards asked to see her. She weakly told them why she had come past their borders. Why she was here… She had forgotten the reason long ago. Why did she walk away from this Kingdom? Why did she wish for nothing more than to live a lonely life on the road?

Did fate bring her here? Did fate wish her to come here for a second chance? Mend the past she had severed so long ago now…?

Did death not wish to touch her with his kiss yet? She did not know, but she was suddenly filled with a thankful emotion. She did not cry, though. She managed to keep that in her soul. She nodded to the men, mentioning that she was born in this village.

It was then that the doctor recognised her. Smiling happily that he saved the life of a former person who lived in his village. The King's Guards nodded at each other, muttering. Erza had not heard them, but moments after they left, they returned. The one with dark red hair and one eye said with formality, "The King wishes to speak with you, M'Lady."

"The King…?" She asked, suddenly awake with surprise. "Why?"

"Do not question it, you get used to his randomised reasons to proceed with certain courtesies." He replied with a bored tone in his voice, as if he had to explain the King's reasonings on a regular basis.

_He said I would get used too it… what did he mean by that? _She questioned. _Do they think that I will stay here? _She almost wished to scoff. She resisted, thankfully for her. As a moment passed, the curtains of her room opened. The Guards bowed and named the person entering the room. "All Hail the King, King Jellal Fernandes, the first of his name of the Kingdom of the Sky."

Erza remembered bowing her head out of respect, causing her head to spin by a fraction. She swallowed hard, peeping up through her red hair and blushed. Luckily her curtain of hair hid her bashfulness. The man in front of her… was one that had never seen before. His eyes were tawny in colour, with flecks of green that were just like the trees surrounding the kingdom in colour. They held something within Erza's heart instantly… by how warming, and welcoming they were. His facial tattoo told her a thousand stories of his past… it was like she knew him in an instant. Her heart fluttered, she clenched her stomach from under her sheets.

The King… was so different. And a tick of time later, he kissed her hand, and then her cool palm. A common way to greet a woman in these parts. His eyes never left hers, as if he was assessing her reactions. Was she a barbarian? Was she tame? Was she still able to keep her own spirit alive? She hoped for the latter to be prominent.

He then asked her if the weapons in her holster were hers, she answered yes, proudly, lifting her head high. He smirked, he then questioned if she could wield them. Again she contemptuously told him that she was known as Titania, Queen of the Fairies, known to be able to run down a hundred men swimmingly by herself with her swords. She was feared by many. Something she only half enjoyed.

It was in that second he seemed fully pleased with her presence, his voice was tender and soothing. "I've heard of you, Erza Scarlet, your strength isn't unascertained to me. In fact, it is like a friendly reminder to broaden my Kingdom's views on women and men." He smiled, crows feet crinkled at the edges of his eyes. Causing Erza to wonder how old the King was - Possibly in his mid twenties - if not thirties.

"What are you implying?" She wondered out loud.

He sat on her bed, the guards at the door seemed suddenly on edge. Erza realised it was due to her sword being right beside her bed. They thought she would kill him, without thought. Did they really believe she'd do such a savage thing? He sighed deeply and smiled, "Be one of my men, my warrior. Be my private knight - with a person like you, I would surely be safe to the end of my days." His expression told her that he was not fooling with her weakened mental state. Yet she felt uncertain.

"Why?" She muttered.

"Because… It must be fate, don't you think? That you came back here, to your place of birth and that we met. And with fate, we must grace it and use it to our advantages." He smirked, running his fingers through his hair tiredly.

It didn't take her much more thinking to agree. His reasoning made complete sense, though she did not like the idea of staying near the village that she was brought up in, she however saw a purpose to protect someone.

Her King… Her intriguingly beautiful and strong King. A person she swore from that day on to protect with her very life.

* * *

><p>She had been by his side now for a few months, she hadn't expected it to feel so natural, but it did. She stood by his side most of the day, he worked, signing paper work, having meetings with the accused, visiting the orphanage not far from the castle and giving their weekly allowance. She watched him do his work, he was so graceful in doing it, like he didn't have a care in the world. People did stare at him in wonderment. Why was a King so loyal? Kings were usually seen as something to be feared for their strength, not loved for their sincerity and devotion.<p>

And she did question, quite regularly the same query as them. Why was he so loyal? Why did he do it?

She never had the courage to ask such a thing of a man who saved her. She had not earned the right, not yet.

She awoke at dawn, her head was tired from the previous evenings late hour. She had spent the night sharpening her weapons, sewing any patches in her armour and waterproofing her boots. She was sore when she had opened her eyes, her back claiming than extra hour in bed would do no harm, though she dared not to consider it for a moment. She couldn't rest, not when she had promised the King to rally up the monthly rents from neighbouring villages. She had a job to do and she wasn't planning to let anyone down.

She bathed quickly, pulling her slightly damp hair in a ponytail before dressing in her usual daily armour and ventured to the kitchens for some breakfast. The cooks were already up, giving pleasant conversation to the Knight of the King. She ate her porridge and honey before drinking the rest of her tea. She stood, putting her dishes in the washing bowl, even to the protest of the staff before bowing and leaving the kitchen. Though she still caught the whispered, "Odd girl," as she left.

She paid no mind, because she was an 'odd girl,' that she knew.

She was given a cloak when she arrived at the stables minutes later, the chill to the morning air was refreshing, though the dampness of her air caused her to shiver. She put on the hood of her cloak to protect herself, rallying up the four members of the Brotherhood belonging to the Kingdom of the Skies. They stared at her, knowing that they had no choice but to follow her reign, though she could tell that they wished to protest. Sighing deeply, she mounted her horse and clicked her tongue twice. The horse started moving, "Follow." She told them sternly, they instantly followed suit.

The morning was brisk and windy, like the usual mornings within the confinements of the Kingdom of the Sky. She found it a good way to awaken, with mornings as wondrously chilly as these. Sometimes she caught herself just standing by the opened window a for a few moments each morning before bathing, just to wake her body up properly before her day truly started.

They rode down to the mid point of the mountains, an hour or so passed before they arrived at a wooden fence that circled around an entire village, populating several hundred. A guardsman asked for their credentials, showing them, they were allowed within the fencing.

Erza found an odd comfort whenever she came to the first village below the Sky Palace, everyone offered them warmed bread and heated wineskins, and paying their taxes fully and without much complaint. Erza would always buy some bread from the baker, and some flowers for her room from the florist next to him. Both of which smiled at her, thanking her for her generosity. She would wave them off, thankful that the first village never took too long to receive all payments.

It was the second village down the mountain that caused her expression to dull.

The second village was further down the mountain, they would always ask if they had the right date to give in their tax. Accusing them of making them all pay twice in one month. Erza despised the people in the village, especially when the drunks came from their taverns and spotted her on her black stallion.

"Hey, why isn't it… the red haire-d w-whore of the-the ki-ing!" They slurred happily to themselves, Erza paid them no mind… at first.

Another laughed and smacked his leg as if the other had cracked an amusing joke, "I heard she sucks-s his-s d-dick twice! Twice a day!" He howled with laughter, he hiccupped and drank from a filthy wineskin.

The third nudged the other two, "Maybe… we should ask her to acc-company us all t-to our b-beds!" He snorted nastily, green mucus dribbled from his nose. "S-She could fuc-k us all and s-show u-us w-what t-the k-ing sees in h-her!"

The first too speak added, "I bet s-she can't even wield her s-sword!"

Erza narrowed her eyes, she would not usually retaliate in such a manner, but when her King was mentioned in such a foul way, she couldn't contain herself much further. She drew her sword and levelled it under the first man's neck. Her hair falling in front of her hair, the cool morning in this village was humid and foggy, she could see her hair had picked up some of her sweat on her temple. "Rephrase what you just said to me, villager."

"I-I dunno what-cha mean, ma'am!" He hiccuped.

"Oh? But you seemed so sure a moment ago, please, I won't bite. I can't even wield a sword, remember?" She spat.

"L-Listen you h-half blind b-bitch!" The third man yelled, "Y-Your King is a w-weakling if h-he fell for your big tits and tight womanhood s-so easily!" He laughed, "S-show us that you c-can wield a sword, i-if you're so tough!"

And with that, she hardly took a second to flip the sword over her forearm and holding onto the shaft securely before hitting them all in the forehead with the blunt handle. They all fell over, drunken and confused they yelled after her as she joined back up with the Knights.

"Do think that too be wise, Lady Scarlet?" One Knight mumbled, his voice tired.

"Erik, I did not ask for your input, thank you." She snapped, "Are all taxes collected?"

"Yes, ma'am…" Erik mumbled, it was as if a tail suddenly went between his legs. Probably being told off by a woman hurt his soft ego.

Erza sighed, her horse stepping in front of them, "Shall we be off then? I wish to train before lunch."

"Yes, ma'am." All them mumbled.

They arrived back at the palace when the sun was about to be in the middle of the sky. Its heat was something new that Erza hadn't learned to bare yet, by the time they got to the stables, she was sweating all over. She removed her cloak and carried the money to the treasurer who thanked her, before going back to her room, changing into some lighter armour before returning downstairs.

The rest of the military were practicing when she came downstairs, they all were shirtless in the courtyard, making do of the little space they had to practice. When they all spotted her, they looked around nervously for their shirts. She made a disgusted sound and rolled her eyes, "I am not a woman who gets easily flustered by the sight of under matured men." She told them, picking up a wooden sword eyeing a younger boy in the corner, who was watching them all. "You, boy." She beckoned him.

"Yes, ma'am?" He widened his eyes in horror, she sighed, he gulped, "I mean, Lady Scarlet?"

She walked to a thick wooden post that people used to see how quick they could swing their blade. It was dented with past hits, but it was still as solid as an ox. "I want you to count me, understand? Two minutes on the clock, I want a solid answer of how many times I can swing my blade, got that kid?" She eyed him, his gaze was full of shock and nerves.

He finally nodded, "O-Okay, t-two minutes!"

"Start... now!" She said as she swung the sword over her forearm, catching it in her hand before hitting the post repeatedly, swing the sword around her torso, under her legs, around her neck and shoulders, making sure she can grab her blade in whatever angle she may find herself in. She was furiously sweating by the end of the two minutes, the suns heat caused her skin to start lightly tanning.

"How many!" She snapped, panting a little.

"Ninety hits, ma'am! I-I mean Lady Scarlet!" He squeaked. "You were so fast, I may have mis-counted or… missed a few in general…" He looked away shyly.

She looked at him whilst she panted, relaxing a little as she stood. She put the sword down and walked over to him, "What's your name?"

"Me? I-I'm Romeo, ma'am. I-I mean…."

"I know what you mean, call me whatever you wish. I am no lady, not formally anyway." She smiled, kneeling in front of him. "Romeo, thank you for your help." She winked, "You helped me practice, I'll remember that."

He slowly smiled, looking as if a weight fell off his shoulders. "T-Thank you ma'am!"

"L-Lady Scarlet!" A man called her, she looked over her shoulder nonchalantly and raised a brow. He ran towards Romeo, shoving him behind her legs as if he was embarrassed that he was there. "I am so sorry, did Romeo do something wrong? I'll punish him as soon as he gets home!" He laughed nervously.

"No."

"What?" He widened his eyes.

She stood up to his level, "You asked if he did something wrong, I am saying he did not. What gave you the idea that this child who is just sitting there, helping with preparing armour, is doing something wrong, I have no idea." She smiled politely, "I was thanking Romeo for his help, nothing more." She nodded to the child, "Thank you again." The child nodded and grinned behind his supposed father.

She sighed, realising that the stares from the fellow Knights meant they weren't comfortable with her being there. She shook her head, walking away from them all with her head held high. She did not let them see the tears in her eyes.

Once she had bathed and ate some lunch, she went to see the King for their daily talks.

His door was locked again, he disliked people disturbing him if he was truly concentrating on something in particular. She had learned to knock three times if it were here coming to see him. She put a strand of loose hair behind her ear, biting her lip and waited patiently for him to answer.

He mumbled for whoever was there to enter, meaning he hadn't really responded to her knock, he was obviously busy. The door unlocked, and footsteps retreated back towards the back of the room. She sighed and slowly opened the door.

"My King," she bowed, her eyes peeping up at him at his desk.

He didn't look up from his mountain of cream coloured papers that seemed to hide him from her sight. She managed to see his head of blue hair, but that was about it. Everything else was unseen due to masses of contracts and acceptance letters that seemed to swallow him. She smiled lightly as he finally looked up when he realised who spoke.

He stood up and blushed, she always wondered why he did that around her. She did not understand it, personally, but she did find it quite likeable to see it. The colour to his cheeks made him look healthy and young.

"Erza… I didn't know where the time went, it's midday already?" He seemed unsure, as if he didn't believe the god of time himself for a moment. He looked to his grandfather clock which sat in the corner, gathering dust. It said that it was indeed midday. "Oh…" he rubbed his eyes, "Last time I looked, it was midnight."

Erza raised a brow, "Are you saying that you've been up since that time?"

"Well… There's so much to do…" He mumbled, childishly. "I didn't see daybreak, I've been looking at paper all day."

"My King…" She said worryingly, walking slowly to his desk.

"You know I hate it when you say that," He smiled kindly, "You know I prefer you too call me by my real name."

She took a deep sigh, "That's hardly professional…" She shrugged, she saw his eyes beg her, she gave him and mumbled. "Jellal."

"That's better," he grinned as if in relief. He picked up a piece of paper and walked to the window seat, patting the space beside him. She blushed lightly, her cheeks looking as if they were pink roses. She shakily walked and sat beside him, her back straight and her eyes never wondering to him. He cleared his throat, "A Knight was attempting to speak to me earlier, I acted as if I did not listen, but truly I was. He said something quite… unfathomable." He peeked up at her for a moment, seeing she was not looking at him, he looked back on his sheet of paper. "He said that you attacked three men on the lower village, after they spoke too you. Is that true?"

Erza swallowed and looked too the floor, "They were speaking illy of your majesty." She said formally, "I was only doing my job in protecting your name." She mumbled, she could feel his stare on her face.

"What were they saying to make you angered? I know you, Erza, you do not anger unless it is something drastic." She could feel his gaze on her strengthen, it felt like fire.

She cleared her throat, she tried to hide her blush behind her hair. "They were hinting that me and Your Grace were… bedding each other." She bit her lip, "I got angered because I know that no such thing is possible." She mumbled, "Saying you would do such a thing, it made me despise the earth they stood on."

He was silent for a moment, standing from the seat and walking to the middle of the room, putting the document he was holding prior back on the desk. "Well," he finally said. "It is right for that fact that it is impossible for me to bed such a warrior." He smirked towards her, "Though it isn't the worst rumour that has been spoken of me, Erza."

Erza nodded, understanding perfectly. Though Jellal was the eldest son of the King, he wielded a different magic to what was traditional to the Kingdom. After all, he had a different mother to the younger Princess who had those traditional gifts. People disliked that a King didn't have the Sky powers, the ability to control air as their own. It was as if they were waiting for to renounce his title for his sister, whom to them was more worthy.

Some say that Jellal wasn't the King's son, instead, he was a bastard that the Queen bore from a night from someone else. An Adulterers son, some called him. Erza knew if such rumours were said of her own mother, she would've acted upon it. But unfortunately, she did not know her mother, and she was not in the same position as her King.

"All the same," She spoke, finally. "I stand by what I did, no one will speak illy of you in my presence and get away with it unpunished."

He chuckled to himself at her words, she felt as if she had said something wrong at first, but he instead bowed his head to her. "I am glad I have a friend who wishes to protect my honour so gracefully and efficiently, Erza."

She cleared her throat, "Is there anything else, Your Grace?"

"Well…" He smiled, "I was hoping you'd accompany me to a joined hunting party this evening. A short venture, I am sure. It will be trip joined by the King of the Lightning Kingdom. A reassuring ally, I am thankful to be a reoccurring reason we have won so many wars in the past." He scratched his head, "I for one, do not want to go there without a friend."

She tried not to retaliate to the word 'friend' being used so freely, she didn't know if she had succeeded in doing so, but she all but hoped. Friend? Her to him? They were friends? "I will go there and protect you, as I always do…" She smiled a small smile, "Your Grace."

He rolled his eyes, walking to his desk where he sat back down. "It's Jellal…" He retold her, "please… that is all. I would prepare for our venture tonight, it will be in a few hours."

She nodded and bowed, "Of course… Jellal." She stood straight and left his office with her back straight, a few moments later, she heard the door lock.

* * *

><p>She had cleaned herself up by the time she had to leave for the hunting trip. She polished her armour and boots. Her sword and dagger were gleaming and she had even re-stringed her bow and sharpened her arrows encase she was asked to hunt. She set her gear on her armour before putting on her cloak and riding boots. She walked out of her room and walked back to the stables for the second time that day.<p>

The King was grooming his gloriously white stallion, who nuzzled him in hopes to be granted another carrot. Jellal laughed and petted him softly before spotting Erza from the other side of the stables. He waved her over, he looked gradually more exhausted as Erza approached him. She prayed he would sleep well tonight, for more his sake than anyone else's.

She bowed, mumbling his true name lowly so no one else thought of her to be rude and unprofessional. He smiled, her small progression into their friendship pleased him. He helped her on her horse, though he knew that she did not need it, he couldn't help but want to be a little closer to her. He took in her scent, musk, cake baking and roses… she smelt divine. Like home.

It took three hours to venture to the meeting point of the hunt, the forest was thick, even for a mountain based Kingdom. The Kingdom of Lightning sat home on the older twin mountain of the Kingdom of the Sky. The meeting point that sat between the two kingdoms, was named The Forest of Pan. Though small, the forest was home to many of a wild beast and other natural fruits that begged to be hunted and eaten by the prey that were humans.

For the entire time they rode, Jellal aimed to speak to Erza. She did comply, though it wasn't easy for her to melt into his friendly chatter. She hadn't many friends growing up, the very idea that her first true friend would be her King, worried her.

"Who taught you to fight?" He questioned, his voice tearing her from her worries.

She swallowed, "My father." She straightened her back, "He wished for a son, I came instead. So he made a son out of me." She eyed the King, "He didn't make a Knight, the old King denied him that right. So he was a warrior like myself for a while, before meeting my mother. He roamed the entire world before settling back in his home Kingdom."

"Like father like daughter," he teased lightly with a wink.

She found herself smiling at that, "Yes, like father like daughter… sir." She swallowed again.

He eyed her, "You have a question for me, I wager." It wasn't a question, it was as if he saw right through her.

She shrugged, "It is nothing of severe importance…."

"Tell me, or do I have to order you?" His mouth turned upwards into a knowing smile.

_Damn you and your knowledge of my thoughts! _She grumbled to herself before letting out a massive sigh. "Why do you find it such an important dynamic to spend most of your days behind a desk or in an orphanage? It isn't that I find it a negative prospect, a King who cares for his Kingdom, but what I do find odd is that you do care so much for a Kingdom that seemingly does not one hundred percent accept you."

He took a moment to watch her, assessing her. As if to find any more questions lurking within her eyes. He couldn't find any of importance at that moment, so he looked away and looked ahead. His face was completely somber when he spoke, "Because, I want to prove everyone wrong. Not for my sake, but for my mother's, for my father's…for Wendy's…" He looked sad at the mention of his younger sister's name. "I want to prove that I am worthy, because they've put their faith in me. I am doing this for my family's name. Not my own acceptance." He smirked suddenly, "Also, I despise the very idea that King's should be feared. I used to think that, do not get be misunderstood. I used too hate every single person in my Kingdom. They hated me, so why not? But now, I see that they were expecting a King to hate them, to wish upon their suffering. I saw the wrongs in that, and instantly sought to fix that insight." He looked back to her, "Does that answer your question, Erza?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes, it does. Thank you." Her heart thudded as it heavily laid in her chest. She felt like he had entrusted her with his darkest secrets, her mind swirled as they rode on.

He nodded in return, his eyes setting to the path in front of them which opened up into a circle of field within a forest edge. There, flags belonging to the Kingdom of Lightning flickered in the breeze. Their emblem shimmered brightly, golden in the afternoon lighting.

Like King Jellal, King Laxus Dreyer only brought with him several of his own men. A woman sat beside him under a cloak that hooded her face almost completely. Her presence though, made Erza uneasy. As if she could feel her black entity accumulating from her very being. She had to keep an eye out, it seemed, for this hooded woman.

Jellal and Laxus dismounted their horses, meeting in the middle and hugging in a brotherly manner. It was no lie that the two Kings were good friends, like brother's in reality. They spoke between themselves for a few minutes, laughter bellowing from their private chatter. Erza felt warm when she saw Jellal's smile, it was the first time he had laughed like that for a long while. It was simply welcoming.

"Now now!" Laxus laughed, "I must introduce you to my new warrior, and you must introduce yours! Isn't it odd we both chose women!" He laughed even louder then before, Jellal's eyes flickered to Erza and nodded before returning back to Laxus. Laxus doing the same to the cloaked woman.

Erza dismounted her horse, pulling off her hood and letting the breeze lift her hair. She walked to Jellal's side, her hand slipping to her sword without anyone noticing. A precaution she had taken to since agreeing to protect the King's life. It was almost second nature.

Jellal smiled to her, "Laxus, let me introduce my warrior, Erza Scarlet. Better known around Fiore as Titania, Queen of the Fairies."

Laxus widened his eyes, speechless. "_The _Titania!?" He looked to Jellal for confirmation, when he nodded, he shook her hand and kissed her gloved palm. "Pleasure, I can assure you." He gave her a dark look, as if she was secretly undressing her with his eyes. She tried with all her might not to narrow hers in return.

Laxus straightened, his warrior stood beside him, still cloaked. He gestured happily towards her, and then mumbled. "Remove your hood, where are your manners?"

"Very well." She said, her voice was smooth and sweet. Erza knew she had heard that voice from somewhere before…

And suddenly, as she pulled off her hood. Erza felt the previous five years come back to her, though they came back like a bullet from a fired gun. Hitting her, causing her head to hurt and heart to ache. Her eyes widened, and a small gasp escaped her throat. Her hand slid to her waist, where the scar there tingled from the memory.

"Mirajane…" She whispered.

"Hello, Erza." She smirked menacingly. Her bright blue eyes and white hair shining in the light, the wind causing both of their hair to lap in the wind. The woman was someone Erza wished never to see again. She may look sweet to the naked eye, she always sounded kind and caring, her facial expressions even at that moment did not look deadly, but that was because this woman had many faces. Her human one however, wasn't able to make men quake in their boots and urinate themselves. But even the memory of the power Mirajane wielded scared Erza to the depths of her soul.

She assessed Erza and crossed her arms, "I am surprised you're alive. After all, I did slice you up pretty bad last time." She then gave her a look which Erza would always remember, "But then again, you did deserve it… aren't I correct?"

Erza managed to spit out her words through gritted teeth, "I did nothing that wasn't needed. Your actions were completely unjustified."

She narrowed her eyes, "Hmm." She put her hood back up, "Just be warned, I will take what is mine…"

Erza swallowed hard, a lump forming in her throat, she glanced to Jellal before putting her hood back up as well. "I don't doubt you'll try." She turned and took a five minute breather by her horse.

_How did you find me, my past? Why are you tormenting me now… when my present is so wondrous in comparison?_

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I will edit it when I get home from college if there needs to be any changes, that includes some from previous chapters. I found Jellal and Erza's relationship really difficult to write out, hence one reason why this chapter was so heavily delayed. But I hope it worked out! Next up, Mira. (I wonder what happened between the well loved mages to make them hate each other!?) Remember to review, I really love reading your comments. See ya next time :) <strong>


	4. A demon's protection

**Welcome to chapter 4. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mirajane<strong>.

Parched. She was bone dry. Her mouth was ablaze. Every time she breathed, her throat protested by burning her. She moaned in pain, but she got nothing out of it. She begged her body not to sweat, not to release any more of the precious limited liquids of her body. She opted to steady her breathing, close her eyes and think of her dream place. Somewhere cold, somewhere not here. Somewhere safe…

She was in the ice mountains, several days away from the Kingdom of ice. It was cold and snowing heavily. She could almost feel the snow droplets on her scorched skin. She could almost feel herself gasping at the skin prickling cold that hit her naked body. She shuddered, smiling to herself. _Ah yes…. I found my sanctuary… _

Whilst she stayed within her sanctuary, she tried to recap how she got into this mess in the first place. She remembered the fire, how it almost caught her dress as she grabbed her siblings from their beds and ran from the building with immense haste. Everything burned around them, people yelled and women screamed. Lisanna screamed violently whilst holding Mirajane's waist. For the first time in a long time, her sister looked as she did several years prior… tiny and so innocent. She cried for days as the blaze demolished into ashes and embers. Her brother meanwhile, pretended to be older than he was and didn't cry once.

Mirajane within those few days had killed several knights to attempted to attack them. They looked at her with hungry eyes, scanning her body like a couple of vultures waiting for their prey to drop dead for them to pounce. She knew if she let her guard down once, they'd rape her and rape Lisanna. They would either kill or administer Elfman to their army. His sisters would in some way join the army, to be the whores of the soldiers… Possibly they'd live long enough to see the light of a pure day. But the prospect was unlikely.

The sky that day left a gray effect to the burnt down town. The white haired siblings looked ghost white all over. Their lips cracked from dehydration, their eyes wild and blue, their hair knotted and dry. Their clothes were even worse. Mirajane only wore her nightdress, Lisanna was wearing her night shorts and loose fitting blouse, and Elfman was wearing male briefs. They looked like naked beggars, and Mirajane aimed to get them to look like their old selves soon enough.

Mira had known how much blood was down her dress from the killings, yet when she saw more men ride towards then in the distance, her care left her. She stood straight and narrowed her eyes, hissing at them. Her body moving in front of her siblings in a protective manner, she held up her dagger in defence.

There were ten of them, her mind calculated several ways to kill every single one of them. But when she saw the tenth ride up in front of her, she found herself wincing. His armour was golden and bright, she had to let her eyes adjust to it. She gripped harder on her blade, holding it higher. One man on a horse attempted to get off of it. She gritted her teeth and let a hiss through them. He paused, "My Lord, I think she'll kill me if I move another muscle…"

"You already did move a muscle, you fool. You talked after all." The man who he spoke to said in return, taking off his helmet to reveal a blonde man with piercing blue eyes. He was handsome, Mira even knew that. Yet there was a sense of arrogance in his expression that led her to almost loathe the sight of him.

Her eyes hooded over, shadowed over with her fringe. Her eyes bright and blue looked as if they were filled with vigour. The King smirked down on her, his eyes quirking upwards, and a dimple showing underneath it. "What's your name, girl?"

Mira didn't say a word. She just stared, her grip tightened on the blade. He sighed and crossed his arms, "Why do you have so much blood on your dress?"

She smirked at that, he seemed to have reacted to that smile. She looked insane. Devilish almost. She lifted her head high and said through clenched teeth, "Men tried to hurt us, they would've raped my sister if I didn't slice their throats… sir." She smiled again, "I couldn't allow that, my sister doesn't deserve such forcefulness at her tender age."

The King saw the sister in question nod towards him, hiding behind the brother in protection. Three white haired siblings… he wondered if it was _the _white haired siblings?

"What're your names?" He asked cooly.

"Why should I answer that?" The eldest snapped, her eyes were sky blue fire.

The youngest, the sister, peeped from behind her brother and looked up towards the knights. She caught the eye on one of them, his helmet was different from the others. It had a feather on top of it, purple in colour. His cape and briefs were brighter colours than the rest of the knights as well…. He seemed quirky to her. Mira had been watching her, clicking her tongue twice, Lisanna spun her head to the sister and nodded.

Elfman patted his sister's shoulder, "Sis, he's the King. Look at the emblem."

"I know who he is." Mirajane replied, her voice was like acid. "His men were the one who were going to rape me and your sister." She reminded him.

"You killed my men?" The King replied, his mouth turned up into a sneer.

"I'd do it again if they try and touch my sister." She warned in reply.

Elfman widened his eyes, pushing forward. "Uh… My sister is wary… sir." He mumbled, "She's been up for days, trying to protect us. She doesn't trust Knights sir… a Knight of sorts killed our parents. She's pretty manly!" He cleared his throat, "Please pardon her rudeness."

"Rudeness?" She hissed.

He rubbed his hair, "Believe it or not, she's actually the kindest person I know. She just gets really protective over me and my sister."

Lisanna nodded, "She really hates people hurting us, or threatening to do so."

The King smirked again, "So the people she killed tried to hurt you, girl?"

She nodded softly, "One managed to push me down, Mira managed to stab the dagger into his neck before he… well." She bit her lip.

"Mira?" The King questioned, Mirajane narrowed her eyes. He looked to her, "You? You're Mira?"

Lisanna bit her lip, "Her full name is Mirajane."

"Shut up." Mira muttered, "Do you want me to die?" The King tried to hide a smile in response to her words.

Lisanna straightened her back, "My brother is Elfman and I am Lisanna." She then peeped at Mirajane, "Maybe they'll help us, sister."

Mira glared at her, "I killed several of his men by slicing their throats, you really think they'll keep us alive? Keep _me_ alive?"

The King sighed, getting off his horse. "I heard about three half albino siblings running away from an orphanage from the next town onwards." He sighed, "Two of which are known to hold quite interesting magical abilities. Animal souls, it seems." He smiled, "You two, have magic, am I correct?" He looked to Elfman and Lisanna. They nodded.

Mirajane watched the knights and then to the King, Lisanna bit her lip. "We're not as good at the magic as our sister. Me and Elfman can only copy _animals_…. Mira can- well - she can…"

"She captured souls of demons!" Elfman finished. "She's a real man about it too!"

"Do you all just want me to die!?" Mirajane growled. She felt it then, the darkness. The thing within her stir and growl in her heart. She winced, holding her stomach, her knees wobbling.

Lisanna widened her eyes, "Mira?"

She gritted her teeth, "Gods be _damned_," she panted and grinned, the smile made the men uneasy, it was too sweet and happy to be real, surely? "Run Lisanna, run." Her voice though amplified her pain, it was still kind and considerate, just like her smile.

Lisanna gasped, "Everyone has to run now! Otherwise she'll kill you!"

Elfman turned to the King, "We weren't fooling you when we said she has demons within her. Real ones, ones that she had killed herself and stolen the souls of! But the price is dear, when she gets too worked up the demon needs to be set free." He swallowed hard, Mira watched, the pain was growing. "That's why she tries to be kind… it quietens the demons within her."

The King smiled, "Demons, huh?" He waved, "Bickslow! Freed! Take the two siblings to our camp… be sure to treat them both kindly." He then smiled, "We have to tame this _demon_ it seems."

Mira's eyes widened drastically, her pupils going small and her mouth opening showing her snarl and newly pointed teeth. She managed to roar through her pain, "Don't you dare take them from me!"

"GO!" The King snarled.

The one named Bickslow grabbed Lisanna's arm and Freed led Elfman to a spare horse, the king's horse. Lisanna got onto Bickslow's horse, holding onto him as they rode west of their current position. Mira found herself standing, reaching for them, but with no avail. She clenched her stomach and bent over herself and panted. "You took them… heh…" She chuckled, the King and his men stood back. The laugh was satanic, doubled over with a much deeper female voice on top of her higher pitched tone. "You must be fools… Fools of a foolish King!"

It was then she let it all go, she stood straight suddenly, her arms flaying outwards. A scream left her throat, rippling through the entirety of the burnt down village. Echoing of surviving walls and trees, then hitting the tender ears of the men of the King and the King himself. An aura of purple and black spread from the Mira, as if in a cloud of light she shone brightly in the colour for a few seconds.

It happened in moments.

The King blinked, and all of his men that were left were dead. Necks shredded apart, guts pulled from their stomachs. She then faced the King, even out of his shock managed to block her claw slicing his own neck into chunks. He narrowed his eyes and grinned, "Well, even as a demon, you're one attractive woman."

She growled a chuckle, "I wonder if you'll still find me pretty with your blood showering over my body!" She swiped her other claw upwards, the King used his shield to block her and push her backwards. She flipped and landed on her feet and one hand, crouched like an animal. Her eyes narrowed and turned into splinters of hatred right before him.

He eyed her and smirked, "You're a good fight so far."

She chuckled once more in her growled tone, she stood straight. "So are you… _so far_." She held out her palm, letting the magic collect and swarm to the middle of her palm. The magic like the aura was black and purple, The King widened his eyes at it. He smiled suddenly, causing her to become cautious.

_Why didn't he seem scared?_

Oh yes… she remembered. He had magic too.

The clouds above her turned dangerously black, she hissed and moved out of the way fast enough to dodge the first and second strike of lightning. When she had found her feet, she saw him for what he truly was. A Dragon of Lightning. She knew the magic well, had heard about it often on her travels. It wasn't hard to guess who this person was off the moment he took his helmet off. He was King Laxus of the kingdom of Lightning. He had the power of the Lightning God…

_Dangerous, very dangerous. _

The lightning lapped around him as if it were his friend, he held out his fist and charged up his attack. It shot forward immediately, she was off-guard. She managed to escape, but barely so. The strike had cut through her leg, burning her flesh. She yelled, the pain shooting through her. It felt worse than any broken bone. It was something she wouldn't forget, not truly.

"Damn you!" She yelled as she rolled on the floor, and through the dust, she managed to gain some posture in the fight. She flew forward in a great dance of speed, Laxus widened his eyes, unable to defend himself with his shield, he managed however, to do so by shooting a strike of lightning when she struck him in his left shoulder. Her spell blew him backwards, and his did the same to her.

The only difference being is that when she tried to get back up, she couldn't. Something was stopping her. An invisible wall of magic. She howled in anger, "Let me out, you ass of a King!"

"A true demon…" He chuckled, getting up freely "When you're in this form there is no mistaking it. You're strong. You could defeat armies!" He bellowed, walking towards her, she hissed at him. "As a woman I saw something else, a woman who was as kind as her siblings claimed her be. Protective sure enough, yet kind." He sighed, crossing his arms. "I can't let you go unpunished, Miss Mirajane. You did after all strike me, striking a King would usually bring the death penalty to the table. But I know why you did what you did." He smiled, "You're honourable in your movements as a sister and as a woman in a world ruled by men…" He sighed, "You're under arrest and sentenced to be tortured for six days. If you live, I will let you choose your own fate." He clicked his fingers, one of the men from earlier came back and sighed. "Freed, make sure this spell can carry her back to the Kingdom."

Mirajane remembered her demon form fading, she fell on her all fours, looking up through her sweat soaked hair at the King a final time for that moment. "My siblings….?"

"They'll be treated well." He promised. She could tell he was being truthful.

She smiled instantly, this time she saw the King realise her true self… the kind self her brother had claimed to be one hundred percent real. She was a kind women being put through hell on earth daily. She sniffed back her tears and nodded, "Thank you… Laxus Dreyer…" She fell to the floor then, slipping deep into unconsciousness.

_And then I was put through torture… whipped, burnt, chained and starved… and then he came… on the sixth day. I was still alive. He made them take the chains off of me and watched me kneel in my naked form, and grab my bearings… _She remembered.

"Have you learnt your lesson, Mirajane Strauss?" He asked formally.

She looked up at him, tired, hot and hurting. "Yes."

"Then as promised I will leave you to your own fate."

She nodded, "Thank you…"

He smirked then, and then she realised it would be so easy as he first claimed. "A fate I give you the choice from."

"What?" She asked, too weak to seem any stronger than weak.

He sighed, kneeling in front her. Her naked form would be beautiful to look at, if it weren't for the dirt covering it. She saw how much he liked to assess her before he spoke, staring her in the eyes finally before speaking again. "Either be my personal assassin. By my side at all times, following my orders without hesitation, and being my play-thing. Or die, and your siblings die too." He smiled, "Your fate, after all, is tied with their own."

She could feel her eyes narrow, but not fully, as if she was shocked and disgusted by what he had said. "Play thing?" She managed to smile, "I will not suck a king's cock even if he begged."

"Is that a no?"

"No, it isn't." She smiled finally, it was full of sincerity. "I will protect you, follow your orders. But only your professional orders. I will not let you mould me into your personal whore, your highness." She then sighed, "I will kill whoever you want me to kill, if it means my brother and sister live, then so be it."

His smile turned cocky then, "Good." He stood, the same smile on his lips. "It's good that you understand me, Mirajane." He turned around to the door, "Take her to her chambers, let her wash, dress appropriately, eat and rest. Tomorrow we start training again."

"Sir." A guard said in reply.

_The rest seems like history… _she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear me?" He said to her as she pulled out her bow and arrow, freshly made by the local blacksmith. She turned her head, facing him with a smile.<p>

"You said to 'get the biggest Stag that you see,' Your Grace." Even after the interaction a few moments prior, Mira's voice was loving and kind again. "I will do my best. After all, if I cannot win this hunting trip for my King, what kind of Huntress am I?"

She looked up at the King who's eyes were assessing her once again, this time, it was her expression that he was double checking. He smiled finally and nodded, "Don't get hurt, Mira." He said, his voice was full of concern. However, his eyes tried to hide it with authority glaring in his expression.

"Again," she said putting the arrows into her holder, "I shall do my best, My King." She bowed her head and turned back to the forest.

She peeped over to her again, Erza Scarlet, her hair was just as red as she remembered… along with the fire and the brown gaze that Mira could never fully detain from her thoughts. All of which came from the women over on her left, who had taken off her cloak and placed it on her horse at that point. She also had a bow and arrow, not as fresh and new as Mira's but a good make all the same. Erza peeped over to Mirajane, nodding soullessly and then stared off into the forest.

_The woman isn't sorry for what she did… she acts as if it didn't happen… _Mira thought, her mind was wild and distressed. That woman made her feel wild and distressed.

Someone blew the hunting horn then, Mira didn't waste any time. She disappeared from her spot on the field quickly, as if in a flash. She could see as she looked over her shoulder that, Erza took a second longer to take off. Shocked at Mira's quick movements, it seemed.

The forest was thick and luscious, the leaves a beautiful shade of green that no artists could replicate into their artwork. Mira wished in some way that she could take her time, rummage through the forest for hours and admire the true beauty of the place. However, the match was set, she had to win the hunting trip for her King…

Her King…

* * *

><p>It was her second week as his 'Assassin.' Though no one called her that personally, it was her official title from the King. She preferred, 'Huntress,' since that was her job as a youngster, yet the King disobeyed her wish at first. It was when people seemed to prefer it, that he started to occasionally call her 'Huntress' instead of her real name. As if to joke with her, a joke that she didn't find too amusing, that is.<p>

The week started like the last, she got up early from her bed, her beautifully comfortable bed. She bathed by herself, ate with her siblings and went off to the battle hall in the basement to start her day. Lisanna would occasionally follow her to the doors, though it came quick to Mira's realisation that her sister wasn't always there for her company. But for the odd looking Knight, Bickslow, instead.

Mira had to smile, as much as she hated Knights, this Knight was different. He would joke and pat Mira's back out of humour, usually when he made a joke that no one else laughed at. He would joke with Lisanna as well, but in a more intimate manner. Jokes that Mira did not understand.

It didn't take a genius, however, that they were in love. Or at least on their way towards that direction.

Though that day, Lisanna did not follow Mirajane to the battle hall in the basement. Instead she was met with the King himself, his eyes angered. He was also only wearing slacks. His shirt missing from his person, his chest was gorgeous and covered in many tattoos. Mira let her gaze move away from him as she bowed respectively. "My King," she said. "Are you going to the battle room today as well?"

He grabbed her arm then, making her look at him. "I have order for you," he said cooly.

"Well My King, if I can say so, you do not need to grab my arm to make an order." She said, eyeing his hand.

He grumbled an apology, "I need you to be extra careful for the next few days."

"That's your order?" She asked softly, "May I ask why it sounds like I am threatened in some way?"

He sighed, "Some people dislike the idea of a King having a female protector by his side, they see it as unmanly. Therefore they want to prove that to me by hurting you. I cannot allow that."

_He is worried for my safety? Or just his own? _

"Who are these people?" She narrowed her eyes, "If they want to hurt me, then possibly they could hurt Lisanna or Elfman."

He shook his head, "They'll be fine I have Evergreen and Bickslow looking after them." He then smiled softly, "Too stop these people head on, Mira, I have to ask you to find them yourself and take care of the problem."

"You make it sound like I mind hurting people who threaten me," she smiled in a friendly manner, her eyes playful. "After all, that is how we met." She sighed then, turning the other way. "I will do the job quickly, I apologise in advance if the bloodshed comes from within the castle walls, My King."

"Yes, very well." He mumbled, she felt his stare as she vanished down the hallway.

_Why is it that I feel a softness for that man? Is it because even though he could've just killed me, he instead gave me a second chance in life? Is it because he is handsome? Am I truly falling for such beauty and nobility? _

_Pitiful… _

When she had found the people who had planned to hurt her, she swiftly ended their lives with not much of a fuss. She buried them in the courtyard under a tree, the same tree that later the gardeners unknowingly placed a bench around. Fitting really, for people who wished to hurt a 'Huntress' of the King, to go on to the night lands unnoticed by anyone. Unloved by everyone.

* * *

><p>She jumped upwards, swiftly swinging on top of the branch and running across its thick base to the end, jumping to the next tree with the same grace as beforehand. She went East, keeping to the trees. The trees were her protection, her way of having an advantage of the game in hand.<p>

She stopped finally after several minutes of travelling, her breath slightly heavy. She smelt Erza nearby, but more northwards. She narrowed her eyes, knowing full well that there were plenty of deer nearby that area of the forest. However, where Mira was, was where the Stag enjoyed to eat their fill. The alpha Stags after all, only went to the deer to mate with them. Other wise, they were quite solum creatures.

She perched herself on a branch, peering down to the water below. A small lake that animals used to drink their fill quite regularly. Sure enough, a Stag stood proudly by the water, drinking from it greedily. She could even hear its gross slurping.

She drew an arrow from her holder, placing it in position on the string of her bow. She aimed precisely. Her breathing stopped whilst she aimed, she took a deep breath as she drew back the string. And once she let go, she let go of her breath as well.

The arrow skimmed through the air like a bolt of lightning, it would've been an eye shot, if it weren't for another arrow at the last second hitting her own. Both breaking in the middle and falling to the forest floor. Mira gritted her teeth, jumping down, drawing her dagger from her holster. Sure enough, Erza had found her way to her hunting area.

"How dare you? That was my kill." Mira said as calmly as she could in the situation.

Erza bowed her head, "Apologies, he was a big prize. My King instructed me to do my best in this match, I intend to do just that." She looked to the direction that the Stag had run off in alert too. "If you wish, I could allow you to chase after it."

"No." Mirajane snapped.

"Fine, I shall have it." She bowed again, and like a dart, she disappeared after the Stag.

Mira watched after her and growled, "Damn it!" She cursed, darting after her.

They met quickly, Mira was fast. Erza smiled a little, as if she found Mira's attempts of keeping her composure amusing. Mira, all the while, was waiting for the right moment to strike. It was when Erza's long hair in a pony tail swayed in the air, that she threw her dagger. It caught where the band started on the base of her head. It made her fly to the nearest tree, stabled to the trunk.

Mira didn't give her another look, she kept chasing her prize. _You're not making me look bad, you red haired idiot. _

She found the Stag quickly after that, as she ran, she drew another arrow from her holder, and quickly she struck an arrow into its hide. It wailed loudly and fell down the hill. It was then that Mirajane realised that the Stag had brought them in a complete circle, they were almost back at the opening of the forest. She grinned, putting another arrow into the head of the Stag, she wrapped the rope around its horns and dragged it across the forest edge.

She saw her King waiting, he looked over his shoulder and smirked knowingly. She smiled back, proud that she pleased her King. Proud that she hadn't disappointed him by hurting the warrior of the Kingdoms long term ally. She will get chance, it just wasn't going to be then and there. Not yet… she would wait.

It was all sudden, but a swooshing sound went past her ear, catching onto her cloak before pinning her to the ground. She looked behind her, struggling too see. She widened her eyes as Erza ran from the forest edge. Her hair short and spiked. She had ripped her own hair off to get to Mira. The woman was crazy.

Fear ran through Mira's body for a split moment, then as quickly as it came, it was replaced with vigour.

Mira watched as the woman sliced her dagger across the rope of the Stag, dragging it over her shoulder before giving Mira a fearful glare. "How dare you steal my Stag!"

"Yours?" Mira hissed, kicking herself upwards. Her cloak ripping off her body in the process, the heated air tickled her skin. "I believe I killed it, you red haired mongrel!"

Erza narrowed her eyes, "This is a race, a little game if you like. Shall we make a wager?"

"A wager of what?" Mira said intently, her sneer growing.

"A wager that entails that the victor of a friendly match of strength, shall bring this fruitful Stag to their King. A trophy of sorts." Erza said, her face was dead and intense.

Mira grinned, "My King, does that satisfy you?"

"I don't see a problem." He chuckled, "I'd like too see who would win in such a battle."

The King of the Sky smiled a little, but his was full of worry, not full of humour. "If it pleases my Warrior, I have not reason to object."

"It does." Erza said shortly, her new short hair ruffling in the wind.

Mira crossed her arms, she could feel her magic bloom throughout her body. Her breath hitched as she tasted the air. A battle… she could kill the wrench here and now and it would be deemed acceptable to both Kings.

There was a God watching her, and he favoured her victory.

"I also add another participant to our battle," Mirajane muttered softly, as if in thought. "We use our magic, the magic that is deemed the most powerful. Our Kings after all, deserve no less." Her smile was full of tease, her mouth pulled at the corners, projecting her humour to those who could see her.

She could tell that Erza was worried about the new rule to the battle, yet she smiled as if thankful. "I haven't used my magic in a long while, you have the advantage on that point. Nevertheless, I agree to your term. This shall be a fair fight, after all."

"Then…" Mira walked back a couple of paces, "Show me the armour you'd wish to start with, Erza Scarlet."

The warrior in front of her nodded, crossing her arms as a piercing golden glow wrapped around her body and forced its light outwards. Air lapped and whipped around her for a few moments, before finally the light dimmed and vanished. Erza was no a completely different woman than she was moments prior, everyone could see that and comprehend it. She was wearing a stylish armour that glittered gold in the sunlight.

"What armour is that?" Mira said, her voice tentative.

Erza raised her head proudly, "This is my _Morning Star _armour." She smiled, "Does it please you?"

"It does," she smirked.

"And you? What about your summons? I believe I remember that you have a thing called _Satan Soul_?" She smiled, "I'd like too see it… again."

Mirajane all but sneered, she let the magic take over her. Her body glowing the ominous purple and black glow, the air whipping around her body before letting her go. The soul was strong today, it wanted to punish those who hurt her. A soul connected to her own, always feels that way. The way of their vessel.

"For now, I shall use my regular _Satan Soul_… I want to see if you have indeed progressed from the last time we fought."

Erza bowed, "Of course."

"Let's begin!" Mira wasted no time, she leaped forward, flying towards her target in brute speed. She collided into Erza's unready form, causing them both to fly back into the forest.

She grabbed onto the woman, flinging her up into the sky. Shooting a ball of her magic towards, the magic reflected her determination. The black and purple orb of magic cannoned into Erza's body as she scaled high in the sky. Mirajane flew up after her. She felt enlightened with the feeling of undaunted emotion. She swiped her claw towards the warrior's face, but she blocked it, grabbing onto Mira's arm as she flung her backwards in quickly put her two swords together. A round ball of energy escaped from it in tremendous velocity. When it hit Mirajane's chest, she felt a similar feeling of being electrocuted. She hit the ground, a cloud of dirt and dust covering her. She grinned nastily as the dust cleared, the black and purple aura growing. "Fine then, it seems that you have progressed. Put on your most powerful armour, and let's end this now!"

Erza landed on the clearing floor gracefully, nodding formally before letting the golden glow cascade over her body once more. This time, when the glow disappeared, she was wearing a black armour. Something that resembled onyx in its shine. It spiked outwards, her eyes darkened as well. Her sword was arched forwards towards Mira, her eyes never leaving her own.

"My _Purgatory_ armour." She said proudly, "It is one of my strongest, I can assure you." She eyed Mira suspiciously, "and you? Where is your _powerful_ soul?"

Mirajane stood, blood trickled from her mouth, she saw that Erza too had blood coming from her mouth and her nose. They were both somehow injured already. The huntress sighed, letting the powers increase over her body. "I have a soul that'll prove to you that I am stronger than the girl that gave you that scar, Erza."

When the black and purple aura left, she was left in a new soul. "Meet my Satan Soul: Sitri."

"And this is a strong soul?" Erza asked, suspiciously as she stared at the amphibious like tail coming from Mira.

She nodded, "I was actually banished from using this soul from a friend long ago. It is my strongest soul so far…" She chuckled, "I think that it is appropriate to use it now."

Erza did not answer, instead she went into her warrior like stance for a fight. Her blade went to the level of her eyes, "Let's finish this, Mirajane."

"As you wish!'

Their bodies collided once more, Erza managed to get a few cuts of her blade into Mirajane before she was able to punch Erza to the ground and cause her to splutter blood into Mira's face. She grinned snidely, picking her up from the floor and throwing her towards her King. Though on the way, she had grabbed onto the latches of the armour, ripping the armor from her body. Erza gasped as she grabbed onto her naked top half and glared over her shoulder to Mira's grinning form. She stood, facing her. Everyone widened their eyes at what they saw, the scar on Erza's abdomen. It was wide, like a giant claw had severed it, and curved up to the crease under neath her breast. Jaggered and brown in colour, it looked odd against her pale skin.

It was her King that spoke first out of the astonishment.

"What was the meaning of that scar?"

Erza sighed deeply, "She was telling no lie when she said I had killed her parents, My King. In return, Mirajane managed to fight me. Albeit, she was weakened at the time. She gave me this scar before fainting of exhaustion. I almost died." She nodded to Mira, "A grudge between the two of us has be apparent ever since."

Mira growled heavily, "Fight me." She hissed, "Give me your best shot, don't mistake that I know you have been holding back, red haired warrior."

Erza sighed, "Fine." She said firmly. Her glow came back, she let go of her free breasts and let her arms flay outwards. When the golden glow disappeared, she was wearing something Mirajane hadn't expected to wear.

She was wearing traditional samurai trousers, as they flared outwards, a pattern of fire at the bottom of them. Her chest was suddenly wrapped with bandages, her breasts lifted and secured with them. Her hand held a singular sword. "I don't need armor to finish this."

Mirajane lowered her head, "If you wish."

Mira knew she didn't have the strength to transform into another soul, her magic power stretched too far already to become two separate demons. Each Demon craved large chunks of power each, she could feel her body tire and shake.

Erza suddenly started running towards her, Mira paused for a moment, letting her come half way towards her before she too leaped forwards. Erza launched her sword forward, at the same time, Mirajane put her longest claw toward her form as well. They stopped in the middle of the field, sword and claw inches away from each other.

"I could cut your throat," Erza said calmly.

Mirajane sighed exhaustedly, "What people do not realise, is that the throat isn't the only place to kill a person quickly." She said, gesturing to where her claw rested. "There is an artery in your thigh, one little nick of it and you're dead in a minute." She grinned.

Erza nodded, "So technically, we're at a draw."

"Indeed," Mira said, discouragingly.

Erza pulled away her sword and stepped away, Mira doing the same. They locked eyes and did so for a while, as if assessing each other. Erza finally looked away, sighing deeply as she for the final time glowed a glorious gold before settling for a simplistic everyday armour. "I have to thank you in some way, Mirajane."

"Oh, you do?" Mira asked softly, confused was not the word she would use to how she felt in that moment… more like curious. She too let the black and purple aura take over to return her to her natural self.

Erza nodded firmly, "You gave me the determination to use my magic again, I've been holding back for a while… It is nice to feel like 'me,' once more." She smiled politely, "So thank you," she used her sword to cut the Stag, giving her half with her blood soaked gloved hand. "I will see you around, Mirajane Strauss."

Mira spotted that Erza had given her to front half of the Stag… quite gracious for an enemy to do so, Mira thought sourly. "I will wait for the day, Erza Scarlet." She replied in a whisper, glaring after her.

When she returned to her horse, Lisanna rode to her in worry. "Are you okay, sister? You look tired…" Her whisper was faint with disturbance.

Mirajane mounted her horse and put two fingers to her temple, rubbing at it cautiously. "I have a headache, is all." She smiled tiredly, "Are you alright?"

"Yes!" Lisanna nodded, "I am not the one who just fought… _her_." Lisanna pursed her lips, "Please, rest when we return home."

"Yes, I promise." She looked over to the forest and spotted something move, she took and arrow from her holder, launching it from her into the bushes. A familiar wail sounded across the field, she stared at Bickslow as she past he nodded and went to retrieve it. "I got a Stag after all." She said, as she trotted to ride beside her King once again.

As she looked at her King's agitated glance, she couldn't help but realise the softness in his eyes. She let her lips turn into a smile, softly assuring her health to be fine.

_Why is it, whenever I am around you I feel so irritably calm? _She questioned as they found the path back to their home.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE MAJOR DELAY FOR THIS CHAPTER! Christmas, College, Final deadlines for the first term, essays and art happened (with a side order long term depression) So I had to delay this for a while, I am sorry. <strong>

**But it is updated now, which is the main thing, ****right? Any who, I wanted Mirajane to show her darker side more in this chapter before she goes back to being her healthy and happy self. I mean, the girl goes through shit, so like, it is okay for her to be a little protective and crazy, right? But I hope you enjoyed the chapter, next chapter will be Levy and after that, I want you guys to tell me who you want to be after that! **

**Mira, Erza, Juvia (maybe Lucy or one of the kings, perhaps?) LEAVE A REVIEW! I will see you next time. **


End file.
